Octavia the Slaaneshi Tickle Slave (lemon with a plot)
by MA7
Summary: Roughly 20 years after Women of the Night Lords, Octavia the Slaaneshi slave is now a grandmother and still owned by her slave-owner Wendy Sevenson. With the kids grown up and the nest empty, Octavia has returned exclusively to her role as a tickle slave, and has her own personal grimdark adventures as a Slaaneshi sex and torture slave (A serious story but also a lemon).
1. Chapter 1

Octavia the Slaaneshi Tickle Slave

Chapter 1H

Deep in the magenta glow of the Maelstrom, a savagely mauled chaos armada drifted lost and aimlessly through the currents of the warp. The ships were nearly blown apart from vicious infighting against each other, and were now so low on fuel that they could do little more than just drift in the currents of the warp.

Giant shapes of war tortured metal, barely recognisable as the mighty ships they had once been, drifted impotently through the currents, tethered together to keep the ships from scattering in the currents.

The situation was grim, but even now the fleet was ripping itself apart with onboard fighting between rival warbands. It was brutal anarchy, barely unified enough to have any semblance of organisation, and the death toll was catastrophic and growing by the day from the constant fighting.

Onboard almost every ship in the fleet, bands of deranged madmen fought each other in savage turf wars, almost every ship, but for one.

A single unassuming Night Lord strike cruiser, the "Crucible of Starvation", was strangely unaffected by the anarchy that was destroying the other ships. It had tenuous public order, competent leadership, and was a little oasis of relative sanity in this fleet of madness.

Onboard this remarkably calm ship was found the luxurious personal quarters of Chaos Champion of Slaanesh Wendy Sevenson, one of the leading chaos administration bureaucrats that had enabled this remarkable level of order. One of the greatest administrative prodigies the forces of Chaos had ever seen, Wendy Sevenson was well placed to salvage this ragtag shambles of a fleet into a functioning organisation, the last best hope for millions of desperate denizens of chaos.

In these personal quarters, the rooms were currently echoing with whip cracks, moaning, and heavy ticklish laughter. It was morning before Wendy Sevenson started work, and in true Slaaneshi fashion Wendy had hired a squadron of chaos Dominatrices to ply their cruel trade before Wendy went to work.

In one well equipped bondage dungeon room in the quarters, Wendy and her favourite kinky "tickle slave" Octavia, were having fun Slaaneshi style, and making quite a lot of noise. Octavia was a tickle slave by speciality, a slave who's job it was to be excessively tickled for the sadistic pleasure of their owners, and Octavia, who had an extreme tickling fetish addiction, seemed to get even more pleasure from this cruel treatment than the sadists torturing her did!

This lowly Slaaneshi torture slave, her extreme Slaaneshi lifestyle, and her relationships with the people in her life, is what this particular story is all about.

***...

Octavia was laughing hysterically as the fingers of a squad of chaos Dominatrices tickled her naked body all over, and was thrashing frantically in her bondage reflexively. No matter how greatly her tickling fetish addiction consumed her, Octavia still reflexively thrashed and squirmed about whenever she was tickled.

Octavia had been laughing hysterically like this for many hours so far today, and she very much hoped for many more hours of tickling before the day was done. This sensation was what she lived for, her tickling fetish completely dominated her life.

The stroking drove her mad, it tickled her terribly, but no matter how much it tormented her she NEEDED it! She was hopelessly addicted to her tickling fetish, she needed it as badly as a drug addict NEEDS drugs, the addiction was ravenous in its hunger for tickling.

A part of her was in hell, the tickling still TICKLED, tickled like absolute hell even to her, it drove part of her mad with torment for long hours each day, but another stronger part of her craved it with insatiable lust. No matter what, she always desired MORE.

The fingers stroking her ribs and armpits slowed, and Octavia looked at the group of Dominatrices in horror. They were starting to get tired! It had only been a few hours! She needed more than this!

Octavia groaned in dismay as the group of chaos Dominatrices stopped completely, they were shaking with fatigue and clearly could not go on without a rest. Octavia's naked body was suddenly no longer being tickled, and the sudden absence of sensation was agonisingly painful and distressing to her Slaaneshi brain!

Octavia moaned in hellish suffering at the lack of stimulation and felt miserably sorry for herself as the overworked Dominatrices had a much needed rest. She wanted MORE!

Octavia lifted her head up as well as she could while strapped down to the bondage table, and looked around the dungeon in the vain hope of finding someone to keep tickling her. The dungeon was large and well equipped, the walls covered all over with symbols sacred to Slaanesh. It was currently populated by highly sadistic Dominatrices, but all of the ones who weren't resting were focusing all their attention on Owner Wendy!

Octavia looked at Owner Wendy jealously. The one that Octavia called Owner Wendy was better known as Chaos Champion of Slaanesh Wendy Sevenson, an extremely capable Slaanesh worshipping lesbian who was a highly driven leader in most areas of life, but predominantly a grovelling masocistic submissive in her sex life. Octavia was her slave, the chattel property of the chaos champion, and she had a deeply sexual relationship with Owner Wendy.

Owner Wendy was currently grovelling naked on the floor in submission as a squadron of Dominatrices whipped and dominated her. Owner Wendy was paying these women to whip and dominate her like this and was moaning in ecstasy at this sadistic treatment. Octavia was almost green with envy!

Octavia tugged futilely at the straps of her bondage, but it was useless, she wasn't going anywhere unless someone else untied her. Octavia sulked and pouted, why wasn't she being tormented yet! Owner Wendy had paid for BOTH of them to be tortured!

Octavia was bored out of her mind as she just lay on the table unable to move, leaving her strapped down like this was so mean! She couldn't even masturbate!

Octavia was almost in tears of boredom when she heard Owner Wendy say, "that's enough for today Mistresses, thank you so much for punishing me."

Octavia got even more dismayed at these words and got extremely agitated as the Dominatrices left Owner Wendy's dungeon! It was too soon! Octavia needed MORE!

Owner Wendy got up off the floor and dusted off her whip marked naked body. She was a beautiful woman, as a Champion of Slaanesh should be, with luscious breasts, long brown hair, a slender body and a face that never failed to make Octavia wet! Octavia thrilled with lust at the sight of her radiant Owner, she was so exquisitely beautiful!

Owner Wendy sauntered over with mischief in her eyes and Octavia sighed in relief, knowing that that look indicated that she was about to torment Octavia. Octavia was the dedicated tickle slave who was specifically purchased many years ago to satisfy Owner Wendy's minor fetish for tickle sadism, and Owner Wendy certainly knew her way around Octavia's hyper ticklish body by now.

Owner Wendy reached Octavia and immediately started tickling her body all over with shocking sadism. Octavia warmly welcomed this and was blissfully relieved as she started screaming with laughter. This was more like it!

Owner Wendy knew all of Octavia's most sensitive spots and used this knowledge with terrible sadism and skill, so much so that Octavia's laughter was an unbroken scream. It was heaven and hell at the same time, and Octavia knew without a doubt that she was madly in love with her beloved Owner Wendy.

30 minutes later, which was far too short for Octavia, Owner Wendy stopped the killer tickles and untied Octavia. Octavia pouted but Owner Wendy simply grabbed Octavia roughly by the hair and pulled her into a passionate kiss, slipping in a lot of tongue in the process. Octavia was a moaning wet mess when Owner Wendy broke the kiss far too soon and pulled Octavia to her feet off the table.

"We have work to do," Owner Wendy told the disappointed horny Octavia.

"Yes Owner," Octavia said obediently but disappointed. She was so wet that she wanted to cry.

Octavia was slightly shaky from lack of food, but she was so tough now after the years of constant tickling that she had superb enough stamina to cope. Owner Wendy was likewise hungry, but she was even tougher than Octavia and shrugged it off.

Octavia straightened up her long curly brown hair, stretching her extremely sexy body with arms raised to tempt Owner Wendy to give her a tickle. Owner Wendy visibly trembled with raw lust at the sight of Octavia, Octavia was even more physically perfect than Owner Wendy was, her body completely reconstructed by plastic surgeons at Owner Wendy's command to make Octavia as pleasing as possible to look at.

Octavia's physical proportions were completely unnatural, her boobs were far too big for how petite her arms and waist were, her ass too perfect, her hips impossible for such a slender woman. Owner Wendy had spared no expense in making her plaything beautiful, and the results were very impressive.

Octavia grinned mischievously and consciously fed more power into the supernatural aura of seduction that constantly emanated from her, a chaos gift from Slaanesh that did wonders for Octavia's sex life when Wendy wasn't in the mood.

"No fair! That's cheating! I need to be on time for this quarterly report!" Wendy protested as Octavia's aura drove her wild with lust.

Octavia mischievously fed even more power into the aura and suddenly Owner Wendy was all over her in a sexual frenzy, her willpower insufficient to resist Octavia's maddening charms. Octavia knew that she would be in trouble if she made Owner Wendy late, so after a few moments she lowered the power of her lust aura.

Owner Wendy looked at Octavia with amused irritation, and Octavia kissed her owner affectionately. Owner Wendy giggled and returned the kiss before getting off Octavia.

"You're coming too, I want something nice to look at during this boring meeting," Owner Wendy told Octavia.

Octavia sighed and nodded resignedly.

Octavia didn't bother to put on clothes beyond a pair of high heels, a lot of makeup, and a completely see through bra to provide much needed support for her massive breasts. Owner Wendy nodded in approval at Octavia's extremely provocative wardrobe choice.

Owner Wendy dressed much more modestly, with only an unnecessarily low cleavage to provoke lust in people who saw her. It was a black business pantsuit, with modest high heels, and completed with conservative makeup. Octavia pouted in disapproval at the modest outfit.

"I'm giving an important report, I need the other members of the meeting to pay attention to the report rather than my body," Owner Wendy chuckled affectionately.

Octavia nodded in disappointment.

Owner Wendy was a chaos bureaucrat, one of many important people who actually did all the work involved in running a chaos fleet and it's armies. Even chaos forces can't function without bureaucracy and administration to make sure that things get done. All the rituals, repairs, supplies, and hundreds of other things can only be coordinated properly with a competent bureaucracy of highly trained and capable chaos worshippers to organise all the people to make it all work.

Owner Wendy might not get the fame and glory that the front line chaos champions get, but the chaos champions like Owner Wendy do more to help the war effort against the false emperor than those front line champions ever do. Octavia was so proud of her heroic Owner, selflessly doing all the work to make all the fighting stuff possible!

"Do I look slutty enough?" Owner Wendy asked Octavia.

"Not even CLOSE!" Octavia pouted.

"Good, that's what I'm going for," Owner Wendy said and kissed Octavia lovingly.

Octavia and her Owner left the bondage dungeon home they lived in and walked holding hands to Owner Wendy's boring workplace. The pair of them currently lived on a Night Lord strike cruiser named the "Crucible of Starvation", and it was Wendy's job to organise the important stuff that was considered too boring for the chaos space marines to get off their asses and do.

The pair of them had previously lived on the mighty battleship flagship "the Nightmare Asylum", but Owner Wendy had gotten so sick of armed men breaking into their home to steal stuff and have sex with the pair of them that she had decided to move to the comparative peace and sanity of the Crucible of Starvation. The flagship was currently contested between multiple warbands who battled each other onboard constantly, and the chaos cultist men were just helping themselves to women and property in all the confusion.

Octavia hadn't personally minded the men having sex with her, she was bisexual and slutty in the extreme. But poor Owner Wendy was a strict lesbian and had not enjoyed it very much. As the legally owned slave of Owner Wendy, Octavia had to obey whatever Owner Wendy told her, so Octavia had moved with her.

Octavia and Owner Wendy had been together for almost 2 decades now, and had a very complex history and relationship. Neither of them aged, due to a combination of the warp and rejuvenation drugs, and both looked very young despite both of them being grandparents now. Wendy was chronologically over 300 years old, while Octavia was chronologically in her 40's, but chronological age meant little when you had almost eternal youth like they did.

Octavia had an adult son, named Augusta, who was now a Night Lord chaos space marine. He had married a woman and now had a child of his own. And Wendy's own 3 biological daughters were grandmothers themselves, people just didn't age much here.

Octavia saw her son very occasionally, but his military duties mostly kept him very busy. She was so proud of her boy becoming a chaos space marine, so so proud of him.

As well as the biological children, they had 3 daughters (,all moved out now,) who were not their own biological children, 2 of them were fostered by Owner Wendy from a very early age, and those girls called Owner Wendy and Octavia "Mum" or "Mummy" as they had raised those girls like their own children. The remaining daughter was the biological daughter of Owner Wendy's late wife, and they had raised her too.

Technically it was possible that they still had another alive son too, but he and a bunch of other innocent chaos babies had been captured by the hated imperium of man when he was only a few weeks old. He had been Owner Wendy's 4th biological child, born as a result of not cleaning the fresh semen off furniture before having kinky fun time on top of said furniture. He was now either dead or else being raised in some horrible imperium orphanage, it made the pair of them sad every time they thought about their poor little son.

Octavia and Owner Wendy might be owner and slave, but they acted more like a romantic couple. Owner Wendy had been married already when she and her wife purchased Octavia as a tickle slave. The pair of wives had had a great time tormenting Octavia around the clock, and Octavia had had a great time being tormented. The 3 of them had had natural chemistry and Octavia had become effectively a third partner in the marriage. The 3 of them had all shared a bed and where absolutely inseparable.

This had been the golden time. Owner Wendy's wife had been a viciously sadistic Dominatrix called Mistress Talon. Owner Talon had exquisitely tortured both Octavia and Owner Wendy around the clock, it had been blissfully wonderful for both submissive women.

Then Owner Talon had gone and died on them and broken their hearts with grief. Owner Wendy had been so upset that she had completely rebounded onto Octavia, legally married Octavia, and then for the next decade had expected and demanded that the submissive Octavia take Owner Talon's place as Owner Wendy's Dominatrix!

Octavia hadn't had a Dominatrix bone in her body and had suffered and struggled greatly to meet Owner Wendy's needs without anyone tickling Octavia! Octavia had of course been unfaithful to meet her own tickling needs, and Owner Wendy had likewise been unfaithful as Octavia wasn't good at being a Dominatrix. The whole marriage had been doomed from the start and they had eventually divorced amicably and went back to the previous dynamic, and hired professional Dominatrices to get them off each day.

Octavia had then remarried against Owner Wendy's wishes, and Owner Wendy had been very cross about that. Octavia was forbidden from having her new husband in the home, and the children all hated him too. Octavia knew that she had been a naughty girl but he was the best and most skilled tickler she had ever met! Of COURSE she had snatched him up!

Octavia had been punished for a while with a tickling embargo until she learned her lesson, and was now penitent and had gotten back her tickling privileges! Octavia was so thankful to have tickling privileges once again, the embargo had been HORRIBLE and Owner Wendy had kept Octavia locked up in a cage for WEEKS to stop her escaping to find people to tickle her!

Octavia shuddered at the memory and held Owner Wendy's hand more tightly, Owner Wendy needed to know that Octavia was a good girl now.

Owner Wendy noticed Octavia's subservient body language and rewarded her with a two second tickle that filled Octavia with orgasmic pleasure. Octavia looked at Owner Wendy with worshipful eyes, loving her utterly.

"Tonight I will tickle you," Owner Wendy promised.

Octavia kissed Owner Wendy on the lips in joy, she was so happy that she felt like she was flying!

Octavia got ever more affectionate as they walked to Owner Wendy's workplace, and from Owner Wendy's body language it was obvious that she was totally wet. Owner Wendy sighed and led Octavia to a bathroom, pulled down her pants and panties, and commanded Octavia to eat her out. Octavia was all too happy to oblige and soon was rewarded with a face full of Owner Wendy's squirt.

After cleaning themselves up and reapplying Octavia's makeup, the Owner and slave finally made it to Owner Wendy's boring meeting on time.

***...

Octavia was bored out of her mind as she listened to Owner Wendy saying bureaucratic gobbledygook. Octavia had no idea what Owner Wendy was even talking about, academic pursuits had never really been Octavia's strong point, the tickle slave was barely even literate, it just didn't take a lot of brains to be tickled for a living, absolutely no education required!

Octavia was not important enough to actually sit at the table, her place was on the floor like the other slaves. Being gorgeous and wearing practically nothing, Octavia was getting an insane amount of attention from the other slaves sitting on the floor. Octavia had been sure to sit somewhere where Owner Wendy would have a clear view of her erotic body at all times, but it unfortunately meant that Owner Wendy would see it if Octavia did anything naughty or disobedient!

Octavia could see male slaves staring at her hungrily, they all knew who Octavia was as she had been Wendy's slave for almost 20 years and her reputation preceded her.

Some of the slave men started to very discreetly wiggle their fingers in tickling motions to entice Octavia to come closer! Octavia's pussy instantly became uncontrollably wet!

The fingers wiggled invitingly, and Octavia imagined those wiggling fingers caressing her bare ribs! Octavia clenched her eyes tightly shut and tried frantically to resist temptation. It was so hard!

Octavia sobbed with effort, resisting temptation had never been something that Slaanesh worshippers were good at!

Octavia had once been capable of resisting temptation. She had been chaste and pure, a model servant of the emperor. She had been able to enjoy a more balanced life, been able to just relax without having to feed addictions, been able to go for long periods without sex.

Octavia had grown up on the imperium civilised world of "Harold's Reach", a planet completely unremarkable in so many ways. She had been born in a hill tribe village in a remote and heavily forested area, far away from the military forces of the planet...

The village had been raided by Night Lords when she was in her late teens, and she and everyone else had been carried away into slavery to the Night Lords. It had been the most horrible experience of her entire life. Octavia had been the only one of her village to survive, she herself had survived only by a fluke. A baby had been put in her belly against her will by her abductors, it had just been a nightmare!

She had been well armoured against the temptations of chaos. Even as a slave of the forces of chaos she had been true in her faith to the Emperor. She had been used first for sex and then for hard labor, but still she had held strong. Her armour had but one weakness, and Slaanesh found it, an innocent little vice, a little thrill she got from being tickled.

She should have said no, she should have resisted. Letting other women give her playful little tickles had seemed so harmless...

The chaos children had had an innocent little game called the tummy stroke game, where children try to tickle each other's bellies, for normal people it would have been perfectly benign. But Octavia had had a tickling FETISH, for her this children's game let Slaanesh pierce the armour around her soul!

3 days after first playing the silly tummy stroke game, Octavia couldn't stop. The influence of Slaanesh had already taken root and it was too late to stop it once she realised the danger. The crave for "just ONE more tickle" had never left her since, to this day she had lost the will to resist.

Octavia had laughed her way into Slaanesh's ravenous embrace, snared by a lust for ever more tickling. "A moment of laxity had spawned a lifetime of heresy" as the old saying goes. She was hooked and it was game over for Octavia's soul. She was now irredeemably damned to spend all eternity in a terrible tickling hell in Slaanesh's afterlife, where she would be tickled without rest for ever and ever! The worst part was that she WANTED this afterlife!

That had been a long time ago, and Octavia had made peace with the ticklish hand she had been dealt. She had found joy in her children, found joy in her relationship with Owner Wendy, and had accepted her fate and simply tried to make the best of it.

It had been almost 20 years since she was able to really resist the temptation of a tickle on offer. And right at the moment, she was screwed. She knew that sooner or later she would crawl over to those men and receive their tickles, and embarrass poor sweet Owner Wendy in the process!

This really sucks!

***...

Octavia was moaning hard as she and Owner Wendy passionately scissored in bed that night.

Octavia had already been given her punishments for the scene she caused in Owner Wendy's meeting. She had let the slave men tickle her, interrupted the meeting with her loud laughter, and embarrassed Owner Wendy. Octavia's bottom was still bright red from the caning she had gotten, but her punishment was mild in comparison to what had happened to the slave men who took sexual advantage of Octavia's tickling addiction to put their unworthy hands all over Owner Wendy's property!

With her bottom stinging and her attitude penitent, Octavia had now been forgiven by Owner Wendy, and the pair were now making love like nothing had happened.

Octavia and Owner Wendy competed with each other to produce the loudest moan, and the decibels were very impressive as the lust mad Slaanesh worshippers did what they do best.

It was messy, loud, and highly energetic, but eventually it was over and the two women lay wrapped in each other's arms like any other lovers might. No matter how unusual their relationship might be, at the end of the day they were a romantic couple and capable of genuine affection.

The Owner and slave snuggled close to each other, kissing softly, feeling very safe and relaxed. For a long time they tenderly made out, and lazily mutually masturbated each other sleepily.

The lovers fell asleep wrapped in each other's embrace, and slept peacefully.

They seemed almost... innocent.

***...

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2H

Octavia tugged at her neck chain grumpily. She had a metal collar padlocked around her neck and the collar was attached to a long chain that was bolted securely to a wall. She had about 4 meters of chain length to let her move around enough to reach a stainless steel toilet and sink, a bed, and some other essentials to keep her alive and comfortable.

Owner Wendy had gotten behind in her paperwork due to Octavia constantly distracting her, and Owner Wendy now had to talk to someone important about something or other, and so had chained Octavia up to keep her from interrupting.

At the other end of the large room was Owner Wendy's home office, a richly furnished and appointed workspace and entertaining area where Owner Wendy received various people for work and did other work related stuff. Owner Wendy was very high ranking in the bureaucracy, the equivalent of an administrative CEO or some such thing as far as Octavia's limited understanding could fathom, and like most people in very high level management, Owner Wendy moved around a lot between departments to do whatever it was that Owner Wendy actually did, and this included working from home periodically.

Octavia did not "work" as such, at least not in a proper job like Owner Wendy did. Octavia did occasionally work in the adult film industry when Owner Wendy let her, usually when they were low on money from their decadent lifestyle, but Owner Wendy preferred not to "share" Octavia's erotic beauty to the viewing pleasure of other people.

Octavia had certainly wanted to pull her weight and get a real job to help Owner Wendy financially, but Owner Wendy had forbidden this, explaining that she had purchased Octavia as "a personal luxury not an investment", whatever the hell that means. All that Octavia knew was that she was Owner Wendy's slave and had to obey her Owner's decisions.

Octavia led a very cloistered existence, and her tickling addiction made her extremely oblivious to much of the events happening around her on a larger scale even when she heard about them. Octavia knew that the Crucible of Starvation was just one ship in a massive chaos fleet, and knew that the fleet was somewhere in warp space, most probably the Maelstrom. Beyond this very vague overview Octavia had very little idea what was going on.

Octavia wasn't even certain who ruled the fleet at present, or even if ANYONE actually ruled this chaotic armada. The flagship had been contested between countless chaos warbands, maybe the rest of the fleet was too?

Regardless of what may or may not be going on out there in the fleet, the Crucible of Starvation was a little oasis of order and sanity with basic law and order, a firmly established leadership structure, and proper maintenance. It was clean, no one shot at you, and armed men didn't help themselves sexually to random women on a whim. Even better, Owner Wendy's mother, now a Daemon Princess of Slaanesh, ruled the Crucible of Starvation, so Owner Wendy received all the benefits of shameless nepotism as well!

Owner Wendy had reluctantly decided to flee to her Mother's ship after being raped by armed men for the 90th day in a row, and had finally decided "fuck this, I'm outa here". Really really hot women like Owner Wendy and Octavia were basically rape magnets in the anarchy onboard the flagship. It was a big step down in Owner Wendy's career to leave the lucrative administrative team of the flagship to come to this minor strike cruiser, but being raped on a daily basis had just been too much for Owner Wendy to cope with in the end.

Now they had a life of quiet order, without constant rape and mayhem, and even though it was a bit boring for Octavia, Owner Wendy seemed to be enjoying this new stability greatly so Octavia was trying her best not to complain about it.

Octavia gazed longingly at the people at the other end of the room. Owner Wendy was wearing far too many clothes for Octavia's liking and was talking to a chaos space marine who was apparently acting as a representative from the Alpha legion. The pair were being attended to by a bitter old oriental slave woman named "Fetter Lee", another slave of Owner Wendy who acted as Owner Wendy's maid and butler. Fetter had always been a sour puss about "the indignity of being a slave", and Octavia suspected that the old woman spat in their food before serving it to them.

Octavia could hear Owner Wendy and the chaos space marine negotiating about something to do with supplies, and it was boring in the extreme to listen to. Fetter was hovering around to wait on Owner Wendy and the guest, and even Fetter looked terribly bored.

Octavia tugged again at her neck chain, she wanted to find someone who would give her a tickle. Octavia cursed the fact that you can't really tickle yourself, it was something that required a partner, but she was out of reach of any potential partners who might help her craving!

Owner Wendy had carefully designed the layout of this room to keep Octavia from running amok. Octavia's maddening lust aura only had a limited range of effect, and the chain was too short for Octavia to get close enough to the other end of the long room to effect anyone! A bright yellow warning line had been painted on the floor of the room, showing the exact maximum range of Octavia's aura, and as long as everyone stayed beyond this line Octavia couldn't affect them!

The door of the room was beyond this line, as was the entire work and entertaining area, and Octavia couldn't supernaturally ensnare anyone! If Octavia was a naughty girl then Owner Wendy would just leave her here, Octavia already had all of her life essentials within reach to keep her alive for a long time and could safely be left chained up!

Octavia was naked for Owner Wendy's viewing pleasure, the location specifically chosen so that Owner Wendy could enjoy the view whenever she liked while working, and Octavia ran her hands all over her body invitingly. Owner Wendy completely ignored Octavia's display, and Octavia sat down on the bed with an unhappy pout.

Octavia knew better than to try to coax Fetter to come to her, Fetter still hadn't forgiven Octavia for the last time she convinced Fetter to step beyond the warning line, the resulting sex had been so energetic that Fetter had needed hip replacement surgery!

Octavia sat quietly like a good girl, only by being a good girl would Owner Wendy agree to step over the line to unlock her collar. If Octavia showed any signs of disobedience or mischief then Owner Wendy would simply leave her here until she had an attitude adjustment.

Octavia sighed and lay down on the bed, with her legs spread in Owner Wendy's direction to provide some viewing pleasure. Being a slave was not always fun.

The way slavery worked, Octavia did not own her own body, Owner Wendy alone owned Octavia's body. Octavia didn't even own her own soul anymore, Slaanesh owned her soul for all eternity. Octavia was in the unenviable position of owning literally nothing at all.

Owner Wendy had the absolute legal right to do anything she liked to Octavia's body, and Octavia had to obey Owner Wendy 100 percent of the time, even if she didn't want to. Octavia had absolutely no rights of any kind, got no holidays, no payment, nothing at all.

As Octavia's body belonged to Owner Wendy, it was technically Owner Wendy's body not Octavia's. Octavia's personhood was basically squatting in someone else's body, and Owner Wendy had the absolute legal right to kill Octavia on a whim.

It was a bit unnerving to think about in a deep or philosophical way, but life still went on for Octavia. Despite owning not even her own flesh, Octavia had not died despite how bad it seemed. Slavery might be disquieting and deeply inconvenient a lot of the time, but it didn't kill you to be a tickle slave, Octavia knew from experience that it was physically impossible to be tickled to death!

No matter what kinky or downright sadistic things Owner Wendy did to Octavia, Octavia never actually died from it, and always lived to see another day despite it all. Life just went on.

Right now was one of those situations. She might be bored out of her mind and denied all inalienable human rights, but it wasn't actually killing her. She had food, water, hygiene, toileting facilities, a comfortable bed, comfortable air temperature, and clean air to breathe. She was physically extremely fit and healthy, and was in no danger of dying anytime soon.

Octavia twiddled her thumbs in boredom. Then she twiddled her nipples in boredom. Then she got horny and masturbated very vocally until Owner Wendy used a button on her distant desk to activate the "keep the noise down" alarm bell on the wall next to Octavia's bed to tell Octavia to stop being noisy.

Octavia flinched from the loud ringing of the electric bell and unhappily stopped masturbating so that Owner Wendy would turn the bell off. The bell was deliberately designed to be in a tone that Octavia couldn't stand, and it worked well as a discipline tool to control Octavia's behaviour.

Octavia glumly looked at Owner Wendy, who held up a finger to indicate "first warning". Any more incidents would result in some form of punishment such as a temporary loss of tickling privileges. Octavia frantically nodded in obedience, terrified of losing her privileges, and Owner Wendy returned to talking to the guest as Octavia lay penitently.

***...

Chaos Champion of Slaanesh Wendy Sevenson felt like a terrible tyrant as she kept her slave Octavia in line. Wendy loved Octavia to bits and didn't want to be so hard on her, but Wendy's work was far too important to let Octavia interrupt.

The fleet was in a bad way. They were hopelessly lost, low on fuel, and tearing themselves apart with constant infighting. If the remaining resources were not managed very carefully then they would be in very serious trouble.

Wendy and the other chaos administrators and bureaucrats were now fighting a desperate battle to coordinate together to keep the fleet functioning through all the infighting between all the warbands. Wendy was stressed, over worked, and struggling to balance both work and her sadomasochistic pleasures at the same time.

The few hours each day that Wendy found to both hire professional Dominatrices and spend time with Octavia had not come easily. Wendy currently spent 100 percent of her waking free time on Octavia and the hired Dominatrices, literally ALL of it had to be sacrificed to maintain the lifestyle Wendy and her lover were accustomed to.

Octavia might not always realise it, but Octavia was the absolute unquestioned love of Wendy's life. Wendy made huge sacrifices to keep Octavia happy, those Dominatrices she spent on Octavia each day certainly weren't cheap!

Wendy stopped getting distracted by her relationship problems and focused on the Alpha Legion ambassador. This negotiation was not the biggest or most important administrative negotiation currently happening in the fleet, not even close, but cumulatively together these countless smaller negotiations were extremely important to the efficient management of the remaining resources.

Running the administrative bureaucracy of a fleet on the verge of total anarchy effectively enough to bring them back from disaster was a Herculean task, and every member of the bureaucracy had to pull their weight to achieve this impossible goal.

Wendy's life was a blur of meetings, paperwork, negotiations, paperwork, organising people, paperwork, giving reports, even more paperwork, and then extra paperwork on top just to make her misery complete!

It was so much more than just paper pushing, the hardest part was staying on top of the POLITICS of this diverse fleet of different warbands. She had to know who hated who, HOW MUCH who hated who, who suddenly hated who even more as a result of recent events or even just recent rumours, who would work with who for the temporary time being, who was just pretending to work with who so they could stab them in the back, and a gazillion other things about who and who!

The entire act of juggling this entire mess was a nightmare, and Wendy was amazed that it hadn't already driven her completely insane.

This negotiation with the Alpha Legion ambassador was a case in point. The Alpha Legion currently had an alliance with the Night Lords, but was hostile to the Damned Company of Lord Caustos, who were themselves allies of the Night Lords! The Alpha Legion in turn was currently allies with the Word Bearers, but the Night Lords were currently hostile to the Word Bearers!

It was a complete mess trying to navigate this web of warband politics to actually find a way of getting all these people to work together at all without just killing each other to extinction.

Wendy had to know exactly what she could and couldn't say, had to know what would work and what wouldn't, had to work harder than any of the fighting Chaos Champions, got far less glory than the fighting champions, and on top of all this she had to deal with constant sexism and even rape just for daring to be an attractive woman!

Even now she was extremely aware that the Alpha Legion ambassador was currently looking at her tits rather than her face, and he wasn't taking her seriously simply because she was a woman. Wendy was only spared open sexual advances at all because she was extremely openly a lesbian and played the lesbian card ruthlessly to stop men from hitting on her.

Wendy had done everything except hold a massive placard reading "I'm Homosexual" to proclaim her lesbieanness. She dressed in the most "dyke" pantsuits she could find and took Octavia with her to work whenever practical and introduced her to people as her lover. Just to keep the men from CONSTANTLY asking her out or sexually harassing her.

The ambassador glanced over at Octavia curiously before looking back at Wendy's cleavage. It didn't take a psyker to tell that he was wondering if she would agree to have sex with him. Even chaos space marines were not against penetrating an extremely hot female Slaaneshi champion like Wendy, the blessings of Slaanesh caused Wendy to be a veritable magnet for unwanted cock!

"Yeah, she's my lover," Wendy answered the unasked question.

"So you're, what, pansexual?" The ambassador asked.

"I'm a strict lesbian, only into women," Wendy explained quietly.

"But you are a Slaanesh champion, they fuck anything," the ambassador said tactlessly.

"Not me, I'm only into girls," Wendy said, hoping to end this exasperating conversation and get back to the complex negotiations process.

"Bah, you just haven't found the right guy yet, I know that all Slaaneshi women love it, you will too. Don't worry, it won't take TOO long," the ambassador insisted.

Wendy was physically a slightly small woman, petite except for her erotic curves and slightly below the average height for an adult woman. The ambassador in the room with her was an 8 foot tall Alpha Legion chaos space marine clad in power armour. Wendy looked up at the armoured giant in dismay, she didn't like this situation.

"I'm telling you that I'm a total dyke! Unless you have a pussy under that armour I'm really not interested." Wendy insisted forcefully.

The ambassador ignored her and, with a mechanical hiss and a click, the groin plate of his power armour swung outwards and fell to the floor with a loud crash. Wendy looked down in dismay to see the man's penis.

"Yuck, I really didn't want to see that," Wendy said unimpressed.

The ambassador put a hand on Wendy's shoulder, ignoring her protests.

"I'm NOT INTERESTED!" Wendy shouted at the ambassador.

"Trust me, you will be hooked on guys by the time I'm done," he said patronisingly.

Wendy sighed and started to get undressed before this troglodyte ripped her expensive business clothing. When fate gives you cocks, at least you can try to receive them on your own terms.

Wendy was barely naked before he was all over her.

"Is it in yet?" Wendy asked nastily.

"Smart ass, I will fuck that cheek right out of you." The ambassador said condescendingly.

Wendy was dry as a bone down below, and the thing squeezed uncomfortably in and out of her dry vaginal passage. Wendy was not having a good time at all.

"Yeah, you like that don't you bitch!" The ambassador said like a complete douche bag.

"This is boring and uncomfortable. How many times do I have to tell you that I'm a dyke," Wendy replied in a calm deadpan voice.

The man cursed and redoubled his efforts to turn her straight with his sexual prowess.

"You wouldn't be doing this if I was a guy," Wendy accused.

"Of course not, I'm not a fucking homo!" The ambassador snapped.

"Well I AM a FUCKING HOMO, I'm a complete dyke. Get your cock out of my pussy!" Wendy shouted at the moron.

"Just give me a chance, we have only just started," the asshat insisted.

Wendy just stayed silent and let him get on with it, distressed by how much time this rape was costing her. It was yucky and uncomfortable and horrible and really boring and she just wanted it to be over, which was astonishing for a Slaanesh Champion, Wendy really couldn't overemphasise the fact that she was a total lesbian!

Wendy was getting really angry and impatient by the time the moron cummed inside her.

"How was THAT huh?" The ambassador asked proudly.

"I'm still a total dyke, all you did was make me feel extremely uncomfortable." Wendy admitted bluntly.

"Oh," the ambassador said in disappointment.

"Maybe if we try again?" He suggested.

"Maybe we can FINALLY return to the negotiations!" Wendy insisted forcefully.

"Wait, so you're REALLY a dyke?" The ambassador pressed.

"Yes for the hundredth time I'm REALLY a dyke. I have no interest whatsoever in men and I just want to do my job of saving this fleet from ruin," Wendy explained firmly.

"You sure you're not just frigid?" He pressed.

"For fucks sake! Can you PLEASE just focus on this business at hand! Isn't it enough that you just raped me?! Why must you persist in sexually harassing me!" Wendy shouted at the odious man.

"You really are just an angry lesbian aren't you," he accused.

"Yep, I'm an absolutely FURIOUS lesbian," Wendy agreed hatefully.

The moron nodded in understanding and FINALLY resumed the important negotiations about military supplies.

"So you and her, huh? That must be quite a sight," he said after only two minutes of staying focused on topic.

Wendy face palmed, sexual harassment really REALLY sucks, even for Slaaneshi Chaos Champions!

***...

Wendy was nearly at her breaking point when she finally got to vent her considerable frustrations out on Octavia's hyper ticklish body at the end of the day.

Wendy had the naked Octavia strapped down spread eagled to a bondage table, and was attacking her stomach and armpits with terrible wrath to vent out her stress before it could make her explode.

Octavia's laughter was an unbroken scream as Wendy viciously tickled her with brutal intensity, and Wendy vented all of her pent up rage into the tickling of Octavia.

Octavia's huge tits were bouncing around as she bucked and thrashed in torment in her bondage, and the sight of those bouncing wobbling tits filled Wendy with a lust and wetness that the ambassador had not even come close to generating in her.

Wendy bared her teeth in a vicious sadistic snarl as she attacked Octavia's body mercilessly, digging her fingers deep into Octavia's armpits to make her shriek with tormented laughter. Octavia of course did not mind this cruel treatment in the least, and Wendy knew from experience that Octavia would actually complain if she stopped so soon.

Wendy attacked the hysterically laughing woman in a frenzy of unleashed aggression, and felt the terrible stress pouring out of her as she tickled Octavia incessantly.

On and on it went, Octavia thrashing and screaming with laughter the entire time, and Wendy felt a huge burden slowly lift off her heart as she unleashed it all on her gorgeous tickle slave.

Wendy thanked Slaanesh daily for the blessing of acquiring Octavia, she truly felt like she would go mad if she couldn't vent with Octavia like this. The pair of Slaaneshi women were so lucky to have found each other, they were the best thing that had ever happened to each other.

After a full hour of giving Octavia the most hellishly hard tickle imaginable, Wendy felt the last of her stress vent out of her, and felt an exquisite feeling of lightness and peace. With the burdens all vented out, Wendy started to really notice how utterly sexy Octavia was.

Octavia had cost Wendy an absolute fortune in plastic surgery to give her complete physical perfection, and the quality of the work really showed.

It was absolutely impossible for any natural human to look as sexy as Octavia looked, ONLY with comprehensive plastic surgery could a woman be made to look THIS good.

When deciding how to surgically reconstruct Octavia, Wendy had simply kept asking the plastic surgeons "how can she be even more perfect". Over and over again Wendy had sent Octavia back to the surgeons, always trying to add that little bit of extra physical perfection. Only when the surgeons had been unable to make Octavia any more perfect had Wendy finally stopped.

Octavia still had little bits of her old appearance. Her hair was still the same curly dark brown it had always been and she had the same dark brown eyes, but apart from a few relics like this, Octavia was almost completely unrecognisable from her original appearance.

Wendy hadn't even physically recognised her faithful Octavia anymore, but the woman's old personality and mind was still inside this perfect new form, just as mad for tickling as she had been in her old appearance, and just as loving and affectionate towards Wendy.

Wendy was now looking down at this bucking and thrashing paragon of sexy perfection, and was shockingly aware of just how sexy this woman was. Wendy's pussy was currently so wet that she was dripping on the floor through her completely soaked panties!

This remarkable woman was Wendy's PROPERTY, to do with as Wendy pleased! Wendy had the absolute right to do whatever she liked to this exquisite woman, she OWNED this body!

Wendy immediately moved one of her hands down to Octavia's pussy and felt it curiously. Her fingers met with soaking wetness running over Octavia's soft folds, Octavia was every bit as wet as Wendy was.

Wendy inserted a finger deep inside Octavia, then a second finger, then her whole hand. Wendy didn't need to ask for permission to put her hand inside this body that she owned, and she clenched a fist inside Octavia and firmly slid it in and out, punching Octavia in the end of the pussy with every inward motion.

Octavia didn't seem to mind this in the least, and was even attempting to push her pelvis rhythmically into Wendy's fist even as she laughed and thrashed from Wendy's other hand tickling her stomach with energetic squeezes.

Octavia was soon climaxing hard on Wendy's fist and Wendy pulled out her slimy hand and sat down on Octavia's face.

No matter how hard Wendy tickled her, Octavia's tongue did not stop licking Wendy's soft wet folds. Wendy was in heaven from the caress of that soft wet tongue and moaning hard.

For a long time Wendy enjoyed that tongue, squirting over and over again all over Octavia's face.

Wendy kept good track of the time and eventually had to reluctantly end the play time to wash and sleep. There was just never enough time.

After a highly erotic bath time together and getting freaky with their toothbrushes and toothpaste, the pair of lovers were snuggled naked in bed together and getting sleepy.

Wendy kissed her property lovingly, and was kissed back in turn. She loved Octavia so much, only Octavia could kiss her so lovingly.

Wendy knew that Octavia feared her like an obedient slave should, but it was with these kisses that Octavia really conveyed that this fear was tempered with very genuine love.

Wendy drank in these loving kisses as she got sleepier and sleepier, it was lovely in the extreme. Octavia's mouth tasted like minty toothpaste, and her tongue was cool, she smelled fresh and fragrant, and the feel of her bare front pressed against Wendy's bare front was remarkably soft and smooth and spongy.

The pair were draped in a dark red satin sheet, silky smooth and cool on their skin. The bed itself was the perfect combination of soft yet firm, and the level of comfort was heavenly as the two lovers canoodled.

Sleep came gradually as they softly kissed and snuggled, both women utterly at peace in each other's embrace.

***...

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3H

Weeks later Octavia was laughing hard as a slave man squeezed her belly under a table in Owner Wendy's workplace. Owner Wendy was doing a mountain of paperwork and was far too busy to keep Octavia in line.

Octavia was wearing only a see through bra like she usually did, and had taken off her high heels so that people could tickle her feet. Unsurprisingly she was getting a LOT of attention from the male slaves in this admin office.

"Oi, get back to work! I need this report scanned and photocopied at once!" Shouted one of the admin ladies at the male slave tickling Octavia.

Octavia pouted unhappily as the man stopped playing with her and ran off to obey.

The admin office was populated mostly by slaves who served a smaller but still impressive number of free bureaucrats like Owner Wendy. The office was large and full of desks and cubicles and the like, and was absolutely swarming with badly overworked people.

Octavia was only semi literate and had grown up learning to read in a completely different language from what the chaos worshippers spoke anyway, making her not the most useful person in an office environment.

Octavia got up from under the table and went over to Owner Wendy to give her some attention. She found Owner Wendy sitting at a desk filling out a mountain of paperwork while simultaneously talking on a phone about something work related. She looked really busy.

Octavia walked to Owner Wendy anyway and stood behind her chair giving her a shoulder massage. Owner Wendy did not seem to mind and Octavia kept massaging huge knots of tension in Owner Wendy's shoulders.

Octavia felt so empowered, she was doing something to help Owner Wendy!

"Octy no, your lust aura is making me wet as fuck, you're distracting me," Owner Wendy said apologetically.

"As you wish Owner Wendy," Octavia said disappointedly and moved herself out of range of her aura so that Owner Wendy wouldn't be distracted.

Octavia walked around the crowded walkways between the desks and cubicles, squeezing past slaves running errands as she went. The slaves reacted to her squeezing past based on their sexual orientation.

Gay men, heterosexual women, and asexuals were completely unaffected by her maddening lust aura, and squeezed past her without incident. But heterosexual men, lesbian women, and bisexuals or pansexuals of any gender identity visibly staggered from the effects of her aura and got terribly excited as she squeezed past them.

The office slaves were a mix of genders and sexualities, and Octavia quickly created a major traffic jam as people slowed right down to prolong the duration of her squeezing against them.

Hands discretely copped sneaky feels of her body in the crowd, and the insanely ticklish Octavia was in a fit of giggling laughter from the touching and slowed down to prolong the exquisite tickling, making the traffic jam even worse.

Octavia was soon in the centre of a sea of groping hands, laughing and moaning in equal measure from the touch. Fingers touched her bare vagina and she moaned orgasmically.

Octavia was then screaming in pain as security forces with cattle prods broke up the traffic jam with agonising electric shocks. Octavia hated electric shocks and was quickly fleeing away from the prods, easing the office congestion.

She hid under a table for a while, but the admin lady using it was apparently at least partly bisexual and shooed Octavia away to stop distracting her with her lust aura.

Octavia ducked from cubicle to cubicle, trying desperately to reduce the power of her aura. Octavia was incapable of shutting off the aura completely, and even at it's lowest level the lust aura gave an extremely pleasant feeling to every susceptible person within a few meters of her. The admin staff were mostly female, and mostly extremely busy, but an alarming number of them were bisexual enough to be bothered by Octavia's aura.

Octavia was evicted from one cubicle after another as she gave the admin ladies damp panties and enflamed passions, and she felt harassed at every turn. She could not leave the office without Owner Wendy's permission, and a surgically embedded microchip in her arm constantly transmitted her location to the ship's cogitator, recording the slaves every movement to prevent them from escaping or going AWOL.

Octavia eventually found her way into the relatively empty staff break area, and sat down shakily on a comfy chair to calm down.

Octavia settled down as she watched the extremely busy people moving around in the crowded cubicle areas, they were all working so hard to do whatever it was that they did. Octavia got the feeling of some great desperation in these people, as though they were faced with some huge disaster that she wasn't aware of.

Calmed down now, Octavia realised that she was quite hungry. Owner Wendy had been rationing how much food she fed Octavia each day recently, and Octavia assumed that she was simply on another strict diet to stop her getting fat.

Octavia risked a sneaky glance at the food section of the staff break room, a very naughty temptation to eat filling her. To her surprise she found that the food section was completely bare, they didn't even have sugar or coffee! Was the entire ship on a diet?

Octavia looked at the people in the office. They were all looking distinctly skinny, anorexic even. These people really should stop this diet now, they were already really skinny!

Octavia herself was the thinnest she had been in over ten years right now. Her ribs were extremely prominent, and her hips were poking through her skin quite pronouncedly. She had been losing muscle mass and getting weaker of late, and had little meat on her except for her massive synthetic breasts and bum!

Octavia's tickling addiction was so strong that she would chose tickling over food and be tickled until she starved to death if given the chance. In fact Octavia would also have sex until she starved if given the opportunity. Her pleasures and addictions had a much higher priority than anything so pedestrian as food and survival.

Octavia settled for drinking water from a water fountain in the staff break area, just to put something in her belly to make her hunger less severe. This diet really was a bit too extreme for her liking.

***...

"Owner Wendy, how come we are dieting?" Wendy heard Octavia ask during their meagre dinner at home that night after work.

"We are not dieting Octavia, we are STARVING. It has been years since the fleet last took on fresh supplies," Wendy explained, astonished by how naïve Octavia could be sometimes.

"Starving?" Octavia asked in confusion.

"We are completely out of food, and are now forced to live off this disgusting edible bacteria paste that the Dark Mechanicum has managed to grow as an emergency stopgap. They can't even grow enough to feed everyone properly and the space marines and war bands keep stealing the lion's share of what little gets produced. I'm rationing our food like crazy to keep you me and Fetter alive as long as possible," Wendy explained carefully to the silly tickle slave.

"We would have more if you stopped hiring Dominatrices," Fetter muttered under her breath from where she stood at attendance beside the table.

"Yes thank you for the commentary Fetter. Those Dominatrices are starving too and depend on the work I provide them to stay alive. What's the point of surviving a famine without Dominatrices! We might as well die if that happens!" Wendy snapped at her slave.

"You still have me, I was your Dominatrix for 10 years! Or have you forgotten, my DEAR ex wife Wendy!" Fetter snapped bitterly.

"The last time you tried to play with Octavia you broke a hip. Your hip replacement surgery cost me a fortune!" Wendy snapped impatiently.

Fetter grumbled but held her peace.

Wendy was annoyed by the continued presence of her gold digging ex wife from almost 100 years ago being a part of her life again. Wendy and Octavia might not age, but Fetter had not been so lucky, and actually looked like her extreme chronological age, even though she was not even half as old as Wendy was chronologically.

A century or so ago, way before Octavia was even born, Fetter had been a young and gorgeous woman who called herself Mistress Fetter the professional Dominatrix. Her full name was Fetter Lash Lee according to her official records, and went by Fetter as a real name rather than just a stage name.

Fetter had been a predatory gold digger who deliberately became romantically involved with Wendy in order to get her hands on Wendy's hard earned money. She had married Wendy and then proceeded to bleed Wendy's finances severely until Wendy finally divorced her. Then for like 80 or 90 years Wendy hadn't seen or heard from her since and had frankly all but forgotten about her.

Wendy had been understandably less than impressed when Fetter suddenly reappeared out of the blue begging Wendy to pay for prohibitively expensive cancer treatment. Fetter had had terminal cancer and had had no other way of affording the treatment except by begging Wendy for money.

Wendy had not been happy to see Fetter, but Octavia and the kids had talked Wendy into saving Fetter's life. The treatment to save Fetter's life had been insanely expensive, far far more money than Fetter could ever hope to earn, and far more than Wendy could afford to just give away for free.

Wendy and Fetter had talked about it and Fetter had agreed to become Wendy's slave in exchange for the treatment that would save her life. Wendy now legally owned Fetter and could do anything she liked to her, but Wendy felt that she treated Fetter very well all things considered.

Fetter acted as a general house keeper and assistant, doing the cooking and the cleaning, serving meals and refreshments, and generally giving Wendy a hand around the home when required. In exchange for this Fetter got room and board, free medical treatment, and even got given occasional spending money to spend on herself as a treat. Wendy couldn't understand why Fetter was so bitter about it.

"So why doesn't the fleet just get more food?" Octavia asked naïvely.

Wendy was astonished that Octavia could live with her for all these years and still be so oblivious about everything going on around her.

"Do you have autism or something girl?! Even I know that the fleet is lost and marooned in the warp." Fetter snapped at Octavia angrily.

"What's autism?" Octavia asked in genuine curiosity.

"Um, maybe she does Fetter, I never bothered to get her checked for autism." Wendy allowed, agreeing that Octavia's level of oblivion was quite unusual.

"I'm getting scared, is it something bad?" Octavia asked anxiously.

"It would certainly explain why her son Augusta is so weird," Wendy added to Fetter, ignoring Octavia's question.

"My baby isn't weird!" Octavia protested.

Wendy quickly calmed Octavia down before she could get too upset, saying anything bad about Octavia's misanthrope of a kid was always a sure fire way to upset her. It wasn't worth the tears from Octavia that were sure to follow if they kept trash talking her son.

Fetter left the room suddenly and returned a moment later with a dictionary and handed it to the barely literate Octavia, with the page open to the description of the word autism. Wendy glared at Fetter, what a nasty bitch!

Wendy quickly got the dictionary off Octavia before she got too humiliated trying unsuccessfully to read it, and told Fetter to put the blasted dictionary away.

"Yes Owner," Fetter said unhappily and hobbled off with the book to put it away.

Wendy managed to coax Octavia into calming down and the pair of them had resumed eating their meagre meal of revolting edible bacteria paste by the time Fetter returned.

"So how long until we get more food?" Octavia asked.

"I wish I knew, hopefully soon," Wendy admitted.

Octavia nodded and started to lick her plate to get every last trace of food off it. The sight of the licking made both Wendy and Fetter tremble with lust. Fetter looked away embarrassed, causing Wendy to smile. Fetter might like to act like a sour puss towards Octavia, but Fetter was also a bisexual and susceptible to Octavia's lust aura like Wendy was.

Wendy licked her own plate hungrily, wishing that she had more calories to burn on playing with Octavia right now. Wendy was now underweight, eating slightly less than she burned through each day, and she was gradually reducing her sexual antics with Octavia to save calories.

Wendy wanted so badly to just be all over Octavia right now, but both of their lives depended on her reducing the ridiculous amounts of calories they burned through each day.

With a heavy heart Wendy resisted the urges and knew that she needed to do something that would really hurt Octavia.

Octavia looked at Wendy with trusting eyes, eyes full of love and affection, and Wendy felt like shit.

"Want to play with me Owner Wendy?" Octavia asked sweetly.

"I'm so sorry Octavia, but as of now you are going to remain in chastity and have a complete tickling ban until the fleet finds more food," Wendy announced sadly.

Octavia did a double take. Wendy repeated herself. Then Octavia understood and the desperation started just as Wendy had feared. Octavia asked if she had been a naughty girl. Wendy explained that it wasn't because of anything she had done. There was weeping, pleading, sobbing and other horrible things, but Wendy remained firm.

Octavia could be as unhappy as she liked, but Octavia had no choice but to obey Wendy's decisions. Wendy did not want to go through life without Octavia by her side, Octavia MUST survive this famine!

***...

Fetter smirked sadistically in the helmet of her spell eating protective suit as she sprinkled more itching powder on the paralysed Octavia for her own sadistic amusement. Octavia could not move a muscle to scratch the itches and could only make a few feeble whimpers through the paralysis.

Fetter was clad head to toe in a lightweight hazmat suit covered in runes sacred to Khorne. The runes were anathema to all psychic powers including Octavia's lust aura, and Fetter was completely safe from Octavia's aura as long as she wore the suit.

Wendy had tried everything to stop Octavia from trying to feed her addictions and remain sessile to conserve energy, but in the end Wendy had been forced to inject Octavia with a paralysing agent to keep her calorie expenditure low enough to keep her alive.

Octavia was completely floppy like a rag doll, laying naked and completely immobile on a mattress especially designed to prevent bedsores. Octavia could breathe and blink, but that was the only movement she was capable of right now. She had a feeding tube in her nose to keep her alive, and she couldn't get up to go to the toilet and just periodically squeezed out shit and piss all over herself.

Wendy had given Fetter the revolting job of keeping Octavia alive and clean around the clock, and Fetter resented Octavia for all the filth she produced for poor Fetter to clean up!

Fetter had secretly deliberately mixed an aggravating itching powder into the tube of talcum powder, and had sprinkled the stuff all over Octavia even when right in front of Wendy without Wendy getting wise. Fetter had simply told Wendy that talcum powder would help prevent bedsores and be good for Octavia's skin.

Octavia's skin was white as a ghost from all the powder Fetter had sprinkled on her around the clock, and from her occasional whimpers it was obvious that she was hellishly itchy.

Despite being constantly kept as itchy as humanly possible, the paralysed Octavia was barely using any calories at all, and was now gaining weight even on this extremely restricted rationing diet. Her physical health was improving by the day, and even her itchy skin was getting steadily healthier. It was frankly astounding what the human body could thrive through!

Fetter knew that she would be in very serious trouble if Octavia ever escaped the paralysis to tell Wendy about the itching powder, but the chances were that they would all starve to death before finding food, and Fetter wanted to have what fun she could before she died.

Fetter checked to make sure that Octavia and her mattress were all completely clean of shit and piss, and then simply left the room, leaving Octavia to her itches without any relief.

Fetter slowly removed her spell eating suit a safe distance away from Octavia and hobbled off to clean the home.

If Fetter had been a young woman then this job of cleaning would be pretty easy, but Fetter was over 100 years old and lacked the prolonged youth of Octavia and Wendy. For a frail geriatric woman it was extremely difficult to keep this place clean, and Fetter struggled greatly with all the chores.

Fetter was bitter, and had every reason to be bitter. She was a worshipper of chaos undivided rather than just Slaanesh, and undivided was much less obsessed with keeping it's worshippers young and gorgeous like the Slaaneshi girls. Wendy was OLDER than Fetter, but had barely aged at all in a hundred years even as Fetter got old and haggard!

Stupid moronic Octavia was the same, she still looked like a teenager despite having grandchildren now! The Slaanesh worshippers like Wendy had long ago discovered the secret of making potent rejuvenation drugs to keep themselves young for centuries and they guarded the knowledge jealously!

Every day Wendy injected herself and octavia with massive doses of these drugs, but gave Fetter only a small dose to prolong her life without returning her to youth! Fetter had tried desperately to steal the drugs from Wendy to make herself young again, but Wendy kept them in a safe that Fetter couldn't break into!

Fetter muttered darkly to herself. Wendy was far stronger than the frail old Fetter, and barely had to touch her to break her old brittle bones. Wendy had no trouble at all in subduing Fetter, and had not hesitated to punish Fetter several times in the past for bad behaviour.

Fetter could do little except submit and take what little vindictive pleasures she could such as with Octavia and the itching powder. She might not be long for this world, but she was sure to be remembered!

***...

Wendy patted Octavia's talcum powder caked hair sympathetically. The poor thing was whimpering wretchedly in a way that broke Wendy's heart.

"That's way too much talcum powder, I'm scared that it will clog her air ways," Wendy told Fetter.

"I think that she is safe, it's good for her skin," Fetter replied.

"I don't care what you think, she's my property not your's, and I want you to stop using talcum powder on her skin!" Wendy snapped with authority.

To Wendy's surprise Octavia made a tiny little noise at these words, she sounded almost relieved or something.

Wendy narrowed her eyes suspiciously and rubbed some of the powder between her gloved thumb and forefinger. She looked at the white substance very closely.

"What is this powder?" Wendy asked Fetter suspiciously.

"It's talcum powder Owner Wendy," Fetter said.

"Cut the crap Fetter, what is it REALLY?" Wendy pressed.

"Look at the tube, it's just normal talcum powder, great for the skin," Fetter insisted adamantly.

"Oh well that's ok then," Wendy said with exaggerated sweetness, before adding, "By the way Fetter, your skin is looking unhealthy of late, I want you to put this talcum powder on your skin."

Fetter shifted uneasily before saying, "yes Owner Wendy, I will go and put it on right now,"

"I will come too and help you put it on," Wendy said dangerously.

"That's really not necessary Owner Wendy, I can do it myself," Fetter insisted.

"I insist that I help you slave, I simply won't take no for an answer," Wendy said with an edge in her voice.

"Please Owner Wendy," Fetter said with a pleading edge in her voice.

Wendy now knew beyond a doubt that Fetter had put something far more sinister than talcum powder in that tube.

"It's just talcum powder like you said. It's good for your skin," Wendy said cruelly.

Fetter slowed right down, playing the frail old lady card. Wendy walked off quickly and came back with a wheelchair, commanding Fetter to sit. Fetter came up with every delay she could but Wendy still got her out of range of Octavia's lust aura and removed the helmet from Fetter's spell eating suit.

Wendy smiled sweetly in her own protective suit and poured the "talcum powder" liberally down the front and back collar of Fetter's suit. Within two seconds Fetter was having a fit scratching herself through the suit.

"Itching is a sign of unhealthy skin, you need MORE talcum powder!" Wendy said mercilessly, shaking more and more powder inside her clothes.

Fetter groaned in misery and her scratching frenzy became steadily worse.

"I command you to stop scratching," Wendy demanded.

Fetter did not obey.

"Do I need to restrain you to stop you from scratching?" Wendy asked.

"Please! Please have mercy on me!" Fetter pleaded in tears.

"For the past few weeks you have been keeping the woman I love coated in this stuff 24/7," Wendy said with terrible danger in her voice.

"I'm so sorry! I thought that as a tickle fetishist that she would enjoy being itchy! I was keeping it secret from you to be nice to her! Honest!" Fetter pleaded.

"What is in this powder?!" Wendy demanded.

"Itching powder!" Fetter sobbed.

Wendy remembered that Octavia was still coated in this stuff and cursed. Wendy handcuffed Fetter's wrist to a wall chain to keep her from escaping Wendy's wrath, and ran to rescue Octavia from the itching powder.

A lot of soap and water later and Octavia stopped her wretched whimpering for the first time in WEEKS! Fetter really was an evil bitch!

"It's over baby, Owner Wendy is here for you," Wendy reassured Octavia lovingly.

Octavia gave a tiny little noise of relief.

Wendy reached down and squeezed Octavia's stomach in its most ticklish spot, Octavia had certainly earned a treat after her ordeal. Very faint paralysed laughter came from Octavia. The poor thing really had been through hell.

Fetter was so fucking dead!

***...

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4H

Onboard the Night Lord strike cruiser Crucible of Starvation, the majestic Daemon Princess of Slaanesh known as MA7 was feeling agitated as the situation continued to get worse for her beloved mortal children and descendants.

MA7 was over 10 feet tall, but incredibly slender, mostly all legs. She had a body like a daemonette, with 6 luscious breasts, extremely pale naked skin, flesh dreadlocks for hair, and multiple penises and vaginas between her legs. Her most striking feature was her complete lack of arms, with nothing but extra large armpits where her arms should be. Her entire body was naked at all times, and was covered in scar shaped full lipped mouths from which protruded extremely long prehensile tongues that she used in place of arms.

She was at once disturbing yet shockingly beautiful, repellent yet deeply sexy at the same time. For almost 2 glorious decades MA7 had been an exalted princess of the warp, an immortal daemon of exquisite Slaanesh.

Over 370 years ago MA7 had been born mortal as a mass produced domesticated human slave from the imperium slavery world of Wsuioo. She had been given no actual name, only a 30 digit serial code, but for convenience sake she answered to MA7, the first 3 digits of her code, as a name.

The story of how she got from a nameless dehumanised domesticated Wsuian slave to becoming an immortal Daemon Princess of Slaanesh was a massive chronicle to tell, the result of first being abducted by the Night Lords as a plaything to mutilate, and then spending 300 long years climbing her way to eventual immortality.

MA7 had achieved her rise to power by her children and grandchildren. She had squeezed out over 70 children when she was still mortal, and those children had had children, who had had children of their own. MA7 had spawned hundreds of descendants of various generations, many of whom became new chaos space marines, and with this small army she had risen to power.

MA7 had never been a fighter, she had been an extremely loving and supportive mother and grandmother, a calming and unifying influence on her army of children, a reconciler who enabled all of her descendants to work together with enough organisation to let the family seized power for themselves with MA7 at the head.

MA7's descendants had taken the last name "Sevenson", the sons of MA7, in her honour as a family name, and had formed a group known as the Sevenson family cartel that worked together to maintain their own power. MA7 loved her family above all else, even immortality had not changed this. Her family was everything to her, and right now she was watching her mortal descendants slowly starving to death!

MA7 herself was immortal and required no food. She could not starve and was in no danger, but life without her family would be a hollow existence for her. At this very moment many of her most cherished daughters, all high ranking members of the management of the Sevenson Cartel, were gathered together in a massive boardroom onboard the strike cruiser to discuss a possible solution uncovered to prevent this impending death by starvation.

The gathered high ups were restless in the massive boardroom onboard the Crucible of Starvation as the Slaanesh Daemon Princess MA7 called the emergency meeting to order. The fleet needed to take a truly drastic measure to tackle the growing food shortages before the mortal members of the Sevenson Cartel, and the fleet, all starved.

MA7 looked down the long table at the faces. The gaunt faces of starving Sevenson women looked back at her expectantly, hunger and desperation in their eyes. They were all afraid.

"Daughters, grand daughters, great grand daughters, oh and you too Octavia dear. I have gathered you all here to discuss a, ah, message that I received through the warp from, uh, well it comes from TigerLily," MA7 told the assembled women awkwardly.

The sounds of hissing and muttering erupted around the table, the women were not happy, MA7 couldn't blame them. The Daemon Princess of Tzeentch TigerLily Sevenson was MA7's daughter-in-law and technically a member of the Sevenson Cartel, but had betrayed the cartel so many times for her own personal gain that she was currently in exile with a huge price placed on her head by the Sevenson Cartel.

MA7 pressed on with her announcement through the growing din of protest.

"TigerLily has promised us food, fuel, slaves and safety at a Daemon World she has recently conquered." MA7 explained.

"We can't trust her! Have you forgotten what happened the last time we trusted her!" interrupted Macy Sevenson, MA7's eldest surviving daughter.

"That's exactly why we are having this meeting, so we can decide," MA7 reassured Macy.

The room erupted in a buzz of unhappy murmuring and muttering.

"Look, I know all the grievances we all have against TigerLily, I suffered too from that hideous Full Circle War that TigerLily orchestrated, I was tortured with hell fire! No one is disputing the fact that TigerLily is utterly evil, but the food is almost gone," MA7 urged her Cartel.

"What precisely is TigerLily offering and what EXACTLY is she asking for in return?" Wendy asked suspiciously.

MA7 carefully laid out the offer.

"She is offering 200 million metric tons of dehydrated milk, 400 million metric tons of dehydrated honey, 500 million metric tons of cereal grains, 40 million metric tons of dehydrated meat, 100 million metric tons of dehydrated fruits, and is willing to negotiate to give us even more food if needed."

"TigerLily is also offering 800 trillion metric tons of hydrocarbon fossil fuels, 50 billion metric tons of deuterium fuel for the plasma fusion reactors of our ships and power plants, 900 trillion tons of sea water, and negotiable use of other mining resources of her daemon world."

"TigerLily is offering up to 1 billion slaves to repopulate our decimated crew populations across the fleet, legions of Tzeentch daemons for our armies, and 10 million of her finest mortal soldiers to serve our cause."

"We are also offered the use of the planet for repairs and recreation, a highly favourable peace agreement, an excellent trade deal and a military alliance. I have written down the exact proposals on offer, my daemonettes will pass out copies right now. Read them carefully but don't let these documents leave this room or the rest of the fleet will get wind of this and scatter to find TigerLily first."

There was then the sounds of papers being turned through as the assembly read through the documents as the daemonettes handed them out. The long wooden table was filled with high powered upwardly mobile women, all of them related to MA7 in some way, and currently these women were silent as they carefully read through the documents in exhaustive detail. At least, MOST of the women were...

"Out- um out, lin, out-line. Outline off, um, outline of, pro, um, pro. Owner Wendy, what's this word say?" Octavia asked.

"Outline of proposal. I don't think that you were supposed to be given a copy of that, stop reading it," Wendy told Octavia impatiently.

"Yes Owner Wendy," Octavia said obediently and put the copy that a daemonette had given her on the table in front of her and stopped trying to read it.

MA7 smiled despite herself at the adorably sweet girl. Octavia was sitting on the chair next to Wendy at the table, looking rather out of place. Octavia was barely literate and was no rocket scientist either, she was wearing not a thing except for a completely see through lingerie bra and a pair of high heels, and had a look of cheerful oblivious stupidity on her beautiful face. The daemonettes had simply assumed that Octavia should get a copy of the document, with humorous results.

Normally slaves like Octavia would not be permitted to sit at the table of a Cartel meeting like this, expected to either sit on the floor or wait outside the room, but the table had had a lot of spare seats and MA7 had insisted that Octavia sit on a chair rather than on the cold hard floor.

MA7 waited for the Cartel women to read through the many page proposal from TigerLily, and filled in some of the time by walking over to Octavia and wrapping the girl up in long daemonic tongues from the mouths all over MA7's body to play with the delectable woman. Octavia was soon wrapped up like a mummy and very faint muffled ticklish laughter could be heard through the mass of tongues as MA7 licked especially sensitive spots all over her body.

Octavia had always been delightful to play with. She was admirably devout to Slaanesh and was always up for having fun. MA7 adored the woman and had an agreement with Wendy to have free access to Octavia's body like this when Wendy wasn't using her.

For several minutes MA7 enthusiastically played with the lovely Octavia, tickling her terribly under her mummification. The mass of MA7's tongues actively sucked in all sounds that hit them, silencing the considerable racket Octavia was making. By Slaanesh this was great sport.

The women eventually finished reading, and MA7 unwrapped the giggling Octavia. Octavia was now covered in wet saliva from the tongues and had a look of disappointment on her face, unhappy that it was over so soon.

MA7 ignored the slave girl and returned to her place at the head of the table.

"What do you think about the terms?" MA7 asked.

"It's suspiciously generous. What does she gain from it?" Wendy asked.

"TigerLily asks for a complete and irrevocable pardon for all past grievances, a seat on this table as a Cartel Member, reconciliation with her husband and children, protection from all retribution, and to be welcomed back into the family and the fleet." MA7 said carefully.

"Good luck getting Egg to agree to those terms," Wendy said bitterly.

"That's why Octavia is part of this meeting," MA7 began.

"I KNEW it!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Look, we still need to talk about this. We need to decide as a group if we are going to do this or not," MA7 said defensively.

"For the record I don't like this idea," Wendy said firmly.

***...

Octavia was not entirely happy with Owner Wendy as a diplomatic shuttle transported her under armed guard to the Alpha Legion murder class cruiser "the Blade of Toth". Owner Wendy was pressuring Octavia into talking their daughter Egg Sevenson into agreeing to forgive TigerLily, and Octavia did not feel good about doing this after what TigerLily had done to poor little Egg.

Egg was the biological daughter of TigerLily, but had been raised from birth by Octavia and Owner Wendy. Octavia was the only one who had really put in all the hard work of raising the girl, and as a result Egg considered Octavia to be her "real" mother. Octavia likewise considered Egg to be her daughter and was extremely protective of her.

The reason why Egg had to be convinced to forgive TigerLily before the fleet could proceed was because Egg Sevenson was one of the most powerful psykers in this age of the world. Egg was extremely dangerous when angered, and only Octavia could approach Egg with 100 percent safety to deliver bad news without being squished to a paste.

TigerLily had done hideous things to Egg as a child, hideously unspeakable things, things so bad that even the Slaanesh addled Octavia drew the line. No one alive right now had a bigger grievance against TigerLily than Egg did, and Octavia had been given the unenviable task of trying to convince Egg to agree to TigerLily's terms to save all their lives.

Octavia didn't want to forgive TigerLily either, TigerLily had been terribly unkind to Octavia over the years, and even the easy going Octavia had developed a grudge against her. If it wasn't Owner Wendy who was giving the order, Octavia was not sure that she could bring herself to obey.

Octavia shifted awkwardly in all her clothes, she didn't like to wear clothes. The Blade of Toth was far less safe than the comfortable peace of the Crucible of Starvation, and Octavia was forced to wear full combat armour to keep her safe. Octavia hated clothing, it always made her feel dishonest, as though she was trying to hide things when clothed, she much preferred to be an open book for all to read.

Octavia's escort squad of Night Lord chaos space marines were formed up protectively around her in the confined space of the shuttle, and Octavia got horny from their proximity. Space marines were incredibly yummy under their armour, all hard muscles and large cocks! Octavia got wet at the very thought of it.

The shuttle crew was nervous as they got closer to the Blade of Toth. They anxiously flinched as the radio demanded to know their business.

"Shuttle delivering Octavia the slave, to see Egg Sevenson, masters," the shuttle pilot replied fearfully.

There was a long delay before the radio crackled, "access granted, proceed to shuttle bay 4 on the starboard side. Lady Egg Tsao welcomes her mother Octavia".

The crew all moaned in relief and relaxed.

Octavia frowned, she still wasn't used to calling Egg "Lady Tsao" after the wedding. Egg might be married now but she would always be Octavia's little girl no matter what.

The shuttle proceeded towards the shuttle bay as Octavia continued to fidget in her excessive clothing, Egg would hardly recognise her in so many clothes! Octavia could hardly wait to strip. She just hoped that she could find a skilled tickler somewhere on this ship during her stay, she was desperate to get her rocks off!

The shuttle arrived while Octavia was still fidgeting, and she squirmed about uncomfortably as the doors went through an unlocking cycle. The clothing was chafing her soft skin!

The night lord escort prompted her to exit the shuttle and she reluctantly walked outside surrounded by a tight huddle of bodyguards.

The first thing Octavia noticed was the smell. The hangar reeked like a cross between a hundred garbage dumps and 100 sewers, it was the stench of sickness.

"Egg!" Octavia squealed with joy, recognising the distinctive smell instantly. She looked all around for her little girl.

The hangar was crowded with gaunt lowly heretic cultist people that blocked Octavia's view, and Octavia agitatedly tried to push through them all, following the comfortingly distinctive smell of her beloved adopted daughter.

The crowd of men was parted out of Octavia's way by a glowing green psychic energy that physically pushed them gently aside, and Octavia smiled excitedly as she caught sight of the rotting cadaverous maggot covered form of "Lady Egg Tsao" the Champion of Nurgle.

Octavia squealed with delight and ran over to her, uncomfortable combat armour rattling loudly as she ran. Octavia threw herself at the decomposing skeletal figure, wrapping her in a tight cuddle.

Octavia covered Egg's putrid sore covered mutant scalp with energetic loving kisses, hugging her tightly in greeting.

"Yes yes Mum, I missed you too," Egg burbled in a phlegmy liquid voice, trying halfheartedly to wriggle out of the cuddle.

Octavia didn't let Egg escape the greeting cuddle so quickly, and just held on all the tighter, kissing her head and making high volume excited noises of pure joy.

"You are causing a scene Mum," Egg complained, sounding like a little girl now in Octavia's presence.

Octavia kissed her ulcer covered cheek and lowered the volume a bit, still not letting go. She loved this girl absolutely to death!

Egg patted Octavia's back soothingly until she calmed down, and Octavia was eventually coaxed into releasing Egg from the cuddle.

Octavia immediately noticed the mouldering rags that Egg was wearing, and gasped, demanding immediately to take Egg clothes shopping!

"Mum you are embarrassing me in front of my husband's entire warband," Egg hissed softly but frantically.

Octavia looked around to see hundreds of Alpha Legion chaos space marines gawking at her.

Octavia blushed, unhappy with herself for making Egg so uncomfortable, and suggested that they go somewhere else more private.

"My thoughts exactly Mum, come this way, my husband is waiting for us in the command bridge." Egg urged, an edge of embarrassment in her voice now.

"Why didn't he come with you?," Octavia asked bemused.

"Paxton is extremely busy, I see that you are oblivious of local politics as usual," Egg said with a fond sigh.

"Oh yeah, politics, I have a message I was to give you," Octavia began.

"I already read your mind before you entered this ship, I know all about it and I am angry about it," Egg sighed crossly.

"I was a bit cross too, but I don't like being so hungry." Octavia offered.

"Don't discuss it here in public, we will talk about this later," Egg said firmly.

Octavia nodded and knew what she should talk about instead...

"MUM! No don't you dare ask!" Egg squeaked with frantic embarrassment.

"How's your sex life with Paxton?," Octavia pressed mercilessly, enjoying mischievously stirring Egg up like this.

"MUM!" Egg protested like a mortally embarrassed teenager.

"I hope he is making you cum..."

"MUM!"

"He better be satisfying you at LEAST once a night!"

"MUM PLEASE! NO MORE!" Egg screamed with embarrassment.

Octavia giggled uncontrollably at Egg's reaction, she was so funny.

"You are lucky you are my Mum, otherwise I would positively KILL you!" Egg squealed in protest.

"Paxton, (MUM!) better be positively KILLING your pussy, (MUM!) every night," Octavia teased, stirring her up to a fluster.

Egg dragged Octavia as quickly as possible away from the listening crowds, blushing crimson with embarrassment on her diseased face.

"You are so adorable honey," Octavia chuckled with purest love for the girl.

"You really are the WORST!" Egg replied, also chuckling now that they were more alone.

Octavia adored her daughter Egg, and Egg adored Octavia. The pair were so fond of each other and had a very loving relationship. Octavia had been the slave who raised Egg from birth, and was the only one who was in absolutely no danger of ever being killed by Egg, hence being used to deliver bad news like this.

Egg was an insanely dangerous psyker, one of the thirty or so currently living dreaded "Alpha Plus Psykers", the most dangerous of all psykers. She could kill and destroy people on a whim, and had killed multitudes, but Octavia had raised this little thing from birth and was viewed by Egg as her mother.

"You are lucky I love you," Egg grumbled.

Octavia kissed her cheek and walked with her through an almost deserted corridor.

"How's your slavery going?," Egg asked conversationally, already telepathic and knowing the answer.

"Not so good lately, Fetter was an absolute BEAST to me! She covered me with itching powder for two entire weeks!" Octavia complained.

"Want me to kill her for you Mum?," Egg offered.

Octavia shook her head, "No don't do that, Owner Wendy chained Fetter down and is keeping her covered in itching powder in punishment. Fetter is already suffering enough for what she did."

"You are far too forgiving Mum. Are you still SURE that you don't want me to buy you off Wendy?," Egg urged.

"Owner Wendy is never going to sell me, she already made that quite clear." Octavia reminded Egg quietly.

"I could FORCE her to sell you," Egg suggested.

"Don't you dare!" Octavia squealed in protest.

"You know that I could always just steal you right now..." Egg baited her.

"La la la I'm not listening," Octavia countered, covering her ears childishly.

Egg laughed happily at Octavia's silliness.

"I am Wendy's chattel property until she chooses to sell me of her own free will. She has been through so much with the loss of little baby Franklin, she really needs me right now," Octavia said loyally.

"You are extremely frustrating sometimes Mum," Egg grumbled.

"I take pride in being a slave, I firmly believe that my purpose in life is to be a tickling and sex slave, I am happiest being a slave. Owner Wendy works so hard, it's not too much for her to be entitled to own slaves for her pleasure," Octavia lectured Egg.

"By Nurgle Mum, I am not ever going to agree with you that humans are entitled to own other humans as slaves!" Egg snapped angrily.

"They ARE entitled to own slaves, it's a basic property right!" Octavia argued.

"Can you even hear what you are saying Mum?, You are a human being with inalienable rights." Egg insisted.

"But I am Owner Wendy's PROPERTY! Leaving her would be STEALING! I won't do something so horrid and wrong!" Octavia said with considerable feeling.

"Oh mother, I really do despair of you, your values about slavery are so outdated. FINE stay a bloody slave, see if I care!" Egg snapped sounding deeply upset.

"I know that you are a very progressive minded young woman Egg, but I am from a different era and different culture. In my tribe being a slave is considered a solemn and respectable profession, slaves take their duty of slavery very seriously in my tribal culture." Octavia explained patiently, trying to reconcile.

"Your entire tribe was enslaved and raped to death! You are the only one who is still alive!" Egg screamed at Octavia in frustrated rage!

Octavia gasped and slapped her!

Octavia immediately apologised for slapping her daughter, fussing over the slap and shocked with herself for slapping her baby!

Egg hugged Octavia in reconciliation, they both loved each other deeply and did not want to fight each other, Octavia's slavery was simply a very emotional issue for both of them.

"I just want you to be happy and taken care of Mum, it just scares me the way Wendy treats you like a slave," Egg admitted softly.

"That's because I "am" a slave..." Octavia began.

"I KNOW that Mum, (sigh), I don't want to keep having this same fight with you. I would have already liberated you years ago if you hadn't been so stubborn about it. I don't like the way Wendy treats you, I don't like how you are chained naked in a corner like an animal with absolutely no rights and no say in what happens to you, I love you too much to keep seeing Wendy treat you so degradingly, that's why I don't come over and visit you as much anymore, I just can't deal with it," Egg said with obvious deep feeling.

Octavia became silent at this, feeling deeply hurt.

"Mum..." Egg attempted, but Octavia turned her face away, too upset to even look at her right now.

"Mum don't be like that, you know I only say these things because I love you. I certainly don't want to upset you." Egg soothed.

"(Sigh), I know that you do darling, and I love you too. I know that this is all said out of love. (Sigh), we keep having this same argument over and over again. It always ends in tears, I don't want to keep having this same fight," Octavia sighed.

The pair of them had nonverbally decided to skip the command bridge by this point, and instead walked to Egg's personal home onboard. They continued their emotional discussion the entire journey.

The pair were just making up from fresh bouts of slapping each other over Octavia's slavery when they reached the mildewed ceramite front doors to Egg's personal home. Egg opened the doors and ushered Octavia inside.

A terrible putrid smell greeted Octavia's nose as she walked into the personal home of a Nurgle Champion, oh Slaanesh the air was foul!

"I am very glad that you HAVEN'T bought me off Owner Wendy, I wouldn't be able to stand this smell!" Octavia exclaimed, holding her nose.

"Don't YOU start too about the smell, I get enough complaining about it from my husband already!" Egg grumbled, closing the door after them.

Octavia looked around with watering eyes, and saw only decaying foulness and moulds everywhere she looked. The place was loudly buzzing with flies, and had puddles of what looked like rancid diarrhoea on the floor in various places, in between piles of festering maggoty trash!

Octavia immediately dry heaved, but was too starving to have anything in her stomach to throw up.

"Oh come on Mum, it's not THAT bad," Egg complained.

Octavia steeled herself and squelched through the refuse and puddles with her armoured combat boots. By Slaanesh this was GROSS!

Octavia's vision was nearly going grey from disgust as she forced herself to sit down on a filthy biohazard of a lounge chair.

A nurgling immediately scampered out of a hole in the chair and nestled affectionately in Octavia's lap!

Octavia stiffened, completely pale and on the verge of running away now.

"He won't bite, he is one of my many pets," Egg reassured her.

Octavia patted the nurgling halfheartedly, the nurgling immediately puked all over her lap!

Psychic energy shot out of Egg's head and hit Octavia, cleaning away the vomit.

"I just cured you from contracting Black Blood Fever," Egg explained.

Octavia went green with disgusted horror, this was a nightmare!

"Mum! I can read your mind! Stop criticising my home!" Egg whined.

"I think I should go back to my chains now, I am about to pass out," Octavia groaned nauseated.

"But what about TigerLily's offer?, We have to talk about this," Egg protested.

"Oh Slaanesh I'm about to die! Is this even still breathable air?," Octavia wailed.

"Oh for Nurgle's sake fine you can go! Tell Wendy that I agree to TigerLily's blasted offer!" Egg snapped in resignation.

Octavia thanked her profusely and fled for fresher air, her mission here was done.

***...

On the blasted surface of the daemon world of Stōørølø, Daemon Princess of Tzeentch TigerLily Sevenson looked up at the sky with a smirk. Her beloved family members were finally due to arrive after all these long centuries of warp altered local time.

TigerLily cackled madly, and fled into the safety of the warp in a puff of blue smoke. It would soon be time to rejoin her kin, everything so far was going exactly to plan...

***...

Octavia scrubbed herself raw as she sat chained naked by the neck to the wall of Wendy's home office! She was using the nearby sink and a bucket of water to help her wash herself with a cake of soap and tube of shampoo, lathering her naked body to a foam as she sat on the metal floor near a floor drain.

By Slaanesh that had been filthy!

Octavia rinsed with a bucket of cold water, and then immediately started washing herself yet again, just to be sure.

"I think you are clean enough!" Fetter grumbled bitterly from where she was chained spread eagled to the floor, naked and covered all over in itching powder.

Octavia reluctantly agreed, and had a very thorough rinse. She then sat shivering herself dry on the floor, lacking a towel.

Fetter was twitching futilely in her bonds, tormented by the itching powder but unable to scratch. Octavia watched her struggles with vague interest, she sure looked aggravated.

The pair of slaves Fetter and Octavia were chained naked while Owner Wendy was at work, it was rather dull. Octavia had been home for over 3 hours now, had been immediately chained up naked by Owner Wendy, and had been washing herself the entire time since then.

Octavia tugged unhappily at the steel chain of her locked metal collar. The chain rattled and clunked metallicly, sturdy and strong. Octavia wasn't going anywhere with this chain.

Octavia sighed in boredom and looked around for something to do.

"Wanna talk about something?," Octavia asked Fetter.

"NO!" Fetter grouched back.

Octavia sighed, this was so dull.

"The fleet will have some food soon," Octavia told Fetter conversationally anyway.

Fetter merely grunted in reply.

"I am SO hungry," Octavia announced.

"So am I! We are ALL hungry!" Fetter snapped at her.

"Why are you so horrible to me?, What did I ever do to you?," Octavia asked Fetter unhappily.

"I am SO not in the mood for talking right now! I'm ITCHY!" Fetter railed.

"You started it. I had an absolutely ROTTEN time with all that itching powder for two entire weeks!" Octavia defended herself.

"I don't want to hear that shit right now," Fetter cut her off.

Octavia pouted and tugged on her chain yet again. Octavia looked up slyly at the overhead surveillance camera, wondering if she could masturbate without Owner Wendy's permission?

Octavia looked all around for a place to hide from the camera. Her chain was relatively short, limiting her options. Octavia tugged on the chain, she didn't have a key and was completely trapped...

Octavia considered hiding under the bed.

Octavia looked around conspiratorially, steeling herself to be naughty. She had been strictly commanded to maintain her chastity until Wendy gave her permission to orgasm again... Hiding under the bed to masturbate was VERY naughty to even contemplate!

Octavia bit her lip, tugging on her chain in agitation, she was SO tempted to be naughty right now!

"If you finger yourself under the bed I will tell Owner Wendy," Fetter called out nastily!

Octavia gasped and closed her legs guiltily, trying to look chaste. Oh Slaanesh that had been a near thing!

"Thank you for keeping me obedient, I needed that just now," Octavia thanked Fetter gratefully, feeling like she had a little halo over her head right now.

"You are an UNBELIEVABLE kiss ass Octavia!" Fetter grumbled.

"Thank you," Octavia smiled at the praise.

"That was not a compliment you stupid slave. (Sigh), why do I even bother?," Fetter muttered to herself.

Octavia sat in silence for a while, tugging absentmindedly on her chain as she thought her own simple pure thoughts. Octavia was an extremely good natured and gentle woman, and her thoughts mirrored her feminine kindness.

"Four powers I am so ITCHY!" Fetter moaned without warning.

"I would help you if I could, but I am too far away with this chain. Also Wendy would get cross..." Octavia offered compassionately.

"I just want to DIE already!" Fetter lamented with self pity.

"You are Owner Wendy's property, committing suicide would be stealing from Wendy," Octavia lectured Fetter sadly.

"I don't give a FUCK! Just kill me already for mercy's sake!" Fetter cursed.

"Want me to sing you a song?," Octavia offered.

Fetter merely groaned.

"Spank, spank, spank the slave, firmly on her bum, merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, slaves are so much fun." Octavia sang in a lyrical voice.

"Oh stop reminding me about my slavery you stupid bitch!" Fetter shouted at her.

"I'm bored,"

"I don't care, shut the fuck up!"

Octavia pouted, this was so dull and boring.

Octavia went to the toilet just for something to do, pissing softly. She very chastely cleaned her vagina with a square of toilet paper, being a good girl for owner Wendy.

Octavia decided to have a nap, and lay down naked on the bare mattress of her slave bed, trying to get comfortable. The springs in the mattress creaked slightly, irritating Fetter yet again.

"All RIGHT! I am going to have a nap now, stop complaining!" Octavia snapped, trying to settle down.

Fetter was SUCH a grouchy sourpuss today!

Octavia slowly drifted off to sleep, napping peacefully. She was so contented in her sleep, dreaming about food and tickles, utter bliss!

Octavia woke an unknown amount of time later, still chained naked by the neck, still hungry, and still trapped in a room with the extremely grouchy Fetter.

Octavia sighed, being a slave really sucked sometimes!

***...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5H

"Blah blah blah, administration gobbledygook, blah blah blah blah," Owner Wendy was enthusiastically telling Octavia in bed one night.

Octavia smiled stupidly and nodded encouragingly for Owner Wendy to continue talking to her about her day at work.

"Oh Octavia blah blah blah blah blah, office filing system, blah blah blah blah, paperwork audit blah blah blah, human resources blah blah, blah blah blah," Owner Wendy chatted happily.

Octavia had absolutely no idea what Owner Wendy was even talking about, as far as Octavia was concerned administration work was some sort of arcane magic. Octavia could barely even read and had no real idea how Owner Wendy's job even worked.

"Blah blah blah," Owner Wendy continued in the incomprehensible admin jargon.

Octavia just smiled sweetly and intuitively matched her facial expressions to the emotions portrayed in Owner Wendy's body language.

"Well what do you think about it?," Owner Wendy asked Octavia expectantly.

Octavia blinked.

"Um, I agree with you Owner Wendy," Octavia hedged submissively.

"I KNOW right?! What in the warp was she thinking suggesting blah blah blah?, blah blah blah blah blah", Owner Wendy replied animatedly.

Octavia just nodded and smiled, not sure what else to do. Owner Wendy just kept talking cheerfully.

Octavia was naked under a sheet in the bed, wrists handcuffed behind her back with her favourite pair of padded "sleeping handcuffs". Owner Wendy was naked too, and had now fully finished mercilessly tickling Octavia for the night. Owner Wendy now wanted to just lay in bed chatting to Octavia about her work.

Octavia had cooled down from her long tickle by now, her sweat all dry, and just lay submissively under the sheet letting Owner Wendy do whatever she liked like an obedient slave should.

Whatever Owner Wendy was talking about, she was apparently very enthusiastic and excited about it. Octavia just nodded and smiled.

"We will arrive at Stōørølø in just a few days time now," Owner Wendy informed Octavia reassuringly.

"Um, sto, stu, stoy?, is that another admin term Owner Wendy?," Octavia asked confused.

"It's pronounced "Stōørølø", bend your tongue like this to say it," Owner Wendy corrected fondly.

"Sto, stoo, sta, stuuu, gah! Sto?, stoooo?," Octavia attempted, almost getting a tongue cramp.

Owner Wendy giggled and kissed Octavia's forehead.

"You are such a silly slave Octavia, oh I love you so much you gorgeous little twit," Owner Wendy giggled.

"Yes Owner Wendy," Octavia agreed submissively with a happy smile.

"Stooo," Octavia attempted again.

Owner Wendy snorted with laughter.

"Stooo, stoy, stuuu," Octavia said with a giggle, just being silly now.

Owner Wendy was crying tears of laughter and snorting adorably at Octavia's attempts.

"Oh dear oh dear, my dear Octavia you are so funny..."

"Stoooo,"

Wendy doubled over with fresh bouts of laughter.

"Stooo,"

"I'm going to wet myself!"

"Stooo stooo stooo,"

Wendy was now wheezing with laughter, for some reason finding this unbearably funny, the way that lovers often find strange things surprisingly funny in each other's company.

Owner Wendy hugged Octavia joyfully, blissfully happy. Octavia just kept saying "Stooo" every time Wendy had almost stopped laughing.

Owner Wendy eventually had to tickle Octavia's stomach through the sheets to make her stop saying "stooo", and Octavia was too busy thrashing in her handcuffs and laughing to keep saying the silly word.

Owner Wendy cautiously stopped tickling Octavia's highly jumpy tummy.

"Stooo," Octavia said immediately.

Owner Wendy snorted loudly with laughter, this feeble joke had now reached the point where it was funny for no real reason anymore.

After a lot of laughing and silliness, a lot of tickling and begging Octavia to stop saying "Stooo", the giggling Owner and slave eventually calmed down from their own silliness, and just lay smiling at each other in complete mutual love for each other.

Owner Wendy kissed Octavia happily, a happy carefree smile on her face.

"Oh Octavia, I really NEEDED a good laugh like that. You have no idea how good that felt," Owner Wendy sighed in relaxed happiness.

Octavia snuggled against Owner Wendy as good as she was able to in her sleeping handcuffs.

Owner Wendy poked Octavia once in the stomach, making her squeak out a little laugh.

Owner Wendy kissed Octavia's lips tenderly, her very deep love for Octavia clearly apparent in the tenderness of her kiss.

Octavia sighed in bliss as she tenderly returned the kisses of her beloved Owner, this was incredibly romantic.

Owner Wendy sighed too, and cuddled Octavia tightly like her own personal teddy bear, which Octavia was if that's what her Owner wanted her to be.

Octavia giggled and snorted as Owner Wendy felt her ribs. It tickled!

"You are so skinny Octavia. Look at your ribs! You are starving." Owner Wendy said with deep concern.

"Yes Owner Wendy, I am very hungry." Octavia agreed obediently.

Owner Wendy pulled away the sheets, and inspected Octavia's naked body like a livestock.

"Stand up for me," Owner Wendy ordered.

Octavia instantly obeyed her Owner, getting awkwardly to her feet in her handcuffs and standing up on the bed. Owner Wendy stood up on the bed in front of Octavia and looked her up and down carefully.

Octavia hung her head in complete submission as her Owner inspected every inch of the body She owned, a perfectly obedient slave for Owner Wendy.

Owner Wendy dominantly turned Octavia's face from side to side and up and down, lifted her huge synthetic breasts, checked everything between her legs, examining every inch of her property. Octavia was as submissive and compliant as a rag doll, letting her body be touched and manipulated as her lawful Owner pleased.

"You are TERRIBLY skinny Octavia, you are not going to survive much more of this food rationing," Owner Wendy said gravely.

Owner Wendy got a determined look in her face and said, "I want you to eat my share of the food rations tomorrow Octavia."

Octavia's eyes went wide with dismay.

"Yes Owner Wendy, but please please PLEASE reconsider!" Octavia pleaded as much as obedience allowed.

Owner Wendy hushed her protests, kissing her softly as she stood in submission.

Octavia didn't like this, Owner Wendy was going to starve herself to save Octavia! This was unthinkable for a chaos slave like Octavia! By rights Owner Wendy should have simply EATEN Octavia to satisfy her own hunger!

Owner Wendy kissed Octavia with deep romantic love, Owner Wendy really REALLY loved her!

"Lay down slave," Owner Wendy told Octavia softly.

"Yes Owner Wendy," Octavia replied automatically and obeyed, laying down on her back.

Owner Wendy squatted down and straddled Octavia's hips, sitting comfortably and pinning Octavia under her weight.

Octavia's arms fidgeted nervously in her handcuffs.

Wendy's fingertips reached down and began stroking Octavia's prominent ribs!

Octavia squirmed uselessly under Owner Wendy's weight, and frantically squealed with laughter! Oh Slaanesh that tickled!

Octavia looked up at Owner Wendy from her vantage point, Owner Wendy grinned down sadistically at her and kept mercilessly tickling her!

Octavia struggled frantically, trying to get her handcuffs out from under her back! Wendy's weight was pinning the handcuffs down into the mattress under her upper pelvis!

The fingertips stroked maddeningly, sending electric shocks of titillation up her spine! Octavia was squealing desperately with laughter, tugging uselessly on her cuffs, unable to protect her ribs!

Owner Wendy was completely merciless, grinning with cruel pleasure as she stroked faster and faster!

Octavia was in convulsions of laughter now, abs curling uselessly, her entire body thrashing and wiggling now!

"Yes!" Octavia squealed out in delight.

Octavia was completely wet and loving this! Oh Slaanesh YES!

Octavia was shaking heavily with laughter, her massive boobs jiggling everywhere as she sucked in great gasps of laughter. Owner Wendy's fingertips were now dancing over the ribs under Octavia's heaving jiggling breasts!

It tickled MADDENINGLY! The intense electric feeling tormenting her skin, making her thrash uncontrollably, arms completely trapped, unable to defend herself at all!

"I own ALL of this beautiful body, and I can tickle you to death if I want. And you get absolutely NO say in the matter," Owner Wendy taunted, tickling her even harder!

Owner Wendy was absolutely right. Octavia had no safe word, no limits, no say, no protections, no human rights, NOTHING! Owner Wendy had the absolute legal right to do whatever she liked with Octavia's body and time and thoughts and labors. Owner Wendy was legally entitled to kill Octavia on a whim for no reason, and could freely torture Octavia with neither retribution nor justice nor consequences!

Octavia was a SLAVE, Owner Wendy owned ALL of Octavia as her personal property! Octavia had no power or freedom or rights or anything else that might legally protect her! The mere thought of how completely and totally owned she was made Octavia uncontrollably wet! It was so HOT!

Octavia was screaming with laughter as Owner Wendy tickled the ribs that She OWNED, and Octavia could only laugh and submit to the woman who owned every atom in her body!

The fingers were dancing on her breasts now! Octavia frantically laughed in desperation, ticklish thrills shooting unbearably through her soft supple skin!

Owner Wendy was stroking her NIPPLES! Oh Slaanesh Octavia could not stop SCREAMING with laughter if she tried!

Octavia bucked and thrashed uselessly, weakened by hunger, and could do nothing but laugh as the fingers stroked all over her nipples and breasts...

Owner Wendy had her teeth bared sadistically, she was naked and leaning forward cruelly to tickle Octavia, dominantly towering over the completely helpless Octavia! Octavia's torment would only end when Owner Wendy DECIDED to end it, Octavia had no safe word and absolutely no say in the matter!

It just went on and on! Owner Wendy wasn't stopping! Octavia couldn't make the tickling stop!

Octavia weakened even more from hunger, and just lay their howling with laughter as Owner Wendy did whatever she liked to poor Octavia!

Oh Slaanesh Owner Wendy wasn't stopping! Octavia was screaming with hysterical laughter!

Shit shit shit Owner Wendy was probing the armpits now!

Octavia's laughter was now an unbroken scream!

Octavia was so TIRED! But Owner Wendy didn't CARE how tired she was!

Oh Slaanesh this was TORTURE!

Octavia's eyes were streaming with laughter!

Oh Slaanesh the armpits were HELLISHLY sensitive!

Octavia was about to die!

She was being tickled to DEATH!

Oh dear Slaanesh!

Owner Wendy was MERCILESS!

Oh Slaanesh NO NOT THE TUMMY!

Octavia screamed and howled and wept with laughter from the touch of her cruel Owner!

Octavia couldn't do a thing to stop it!

It TICKLED!

Oh Slaanesh it tickled SO BADLY!

Octavia was in screaming damnation!

Oh shit her tummy was being DESTROYED with tickling!

Those fingers weren't stopping!

Oh sweet mercy!

It TICKLED! It tickled it tickled it tickled it TICKLED!

Octavia was so COMPLETELY helpless!

Owner Wendy STILL wasn't stopping!

Oh dear Slaanesh!

Wasn't she getting tired yet?!

Owner Wendy WASN'T getting tired!

Octavia was completely SCREWED!

Oh Slaanesh this was heaven and hell at the same time!

It was both pleasure and suffering!

Octavia both loved and hated it at the same time!

Octavia couldn't BE any wetter than she was right now!

Oh mercies Octavia was FRANTIC right now!

Her stomach was being MURDERED with tickles!

Octavia had completely no strength left.

But Owner Wendy wouldn't STOP!

Octavia was exhausted and about to faint!

Octavia was powerless to stop Owner Wendy!

Octavia was suffering terribly from fatigue and weakness now.

Owner Wendy still didn't stop!

Octavia barely had the strength left to laugh!

Owner Wendy wasn't stopping!

Octavia was BEYOND the end of her strength now!

It STILL didn't stop!

Octavia lay weakly flopped down on her back, too exhausted to move, merely laughing unceasingly as Owner Wendy cruelly kept tickling her tummy...

Oh Slaanesh Octavia felt so sick...

This was MISERABLE!

The torture just continued without end, Octavia completely and totally powerless to deny Owner Wendy her right to do whatever she liked to her slave Octavia.

Oh mercy this was SADISTIC!

Octavia had now completely had enough, she wanted Owner Wendy to stop now...

Octavia had no strength left to even power the words to beg for mercy anymore!

Octavia was almost paralysed from fatigue and weakness now, she couldn't even find the power to BEG!

Owner Wendy was being absolutely sadistic! She seemed determined to tickle Octavia to death!

Octavia's vision went black and she lost consciousness.

Sweet merciful oblivion at last!

Octavia was then being slapped awake!

Octavia groaned wretchedly and dry heaved, she felt like absolute shit!

Octavia's stomach was suddenly being tickled again!

Octavia shook her head miserably.

"Mercy Owner Wendy! Mercy PLEASE! PLEASE stop tickling me!" Octavia begged and pleaded.

Owner Wendy shook her head with merciless sadism, teeth bared cruelly.

"Shooo!" Octavia squealed desperately.

Owner Wendy snorted with laughter.

"Shooo, shooo, shooooooo!" Octavia said over and over again in desperation.

Owner Wendy doubled over with laughter at their new private inside joke, and stopped tickling Octavia!

"Shooo shooo", Octavia repeated desperately.

Owner Wendy was having a fit of giggles, curled up in a laughing ball on the bed beside Octavia.

Octavia gathered all the strength she had left and fled out of the bedroom, still naked, wrists still cuffed behind her back.

Octavia ran weakly through Owner Wendy's home, and got to the front door.

Octavia used her handcuffed hands behind her back to awkwardly open the door handle, the door pulled open awkwardly and Octavia fled, naked handcuffed and completely defenceless!

Octavia ran as fast as her starving body could manage, and ran away into the ship.

Octavia HATED to steal herself from poor Owner Wendy like this, but if Owner Wendy kept tickling Octavia when she was this weak and hungry, Octavia would die!

Octavia had no idea where she would go now. She would definitely return penitently back to Owner Wendy as soon as she could force herself to stop running away, but Octavia's starving body was too frightened to stop fleeing just yet.

Octavia just padded naked and handcuffed out into the great unknown...

***...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6H

Octavia cornered her desperately hunger weakened prey in a dead end of one of the corridors of the Crucible of Starvation, mouth open wide to feed.

"Please don't, PLEASE I am STARVING!" The prey man begged Octavia.

"I'm starving too!" Octavia apologised and moved in to feed...

Octavia deliberately fed full power into her supernatural lust aura, and the starving man was too weak to resist her maddening aura.

Octavia's mouth closed around the man's penis and started to suck...

The man came in less than 30 seconds from the power of her lust aura, and a feeble wad of hunger reduced semen spurted into her mouth!

Octavia swallowed greedily and kept sucking, wanting to drain him of every drop his starving body could produce.

Her prey was moaning in pleasure now as his precious meagre nutrients were gradually extracted out through his penis to feed Octavia.

Octavia's wrists were still handcuffed securely behind her back, forcing her to rely awkwardly on her legs to hold her in the optimum position to feed on her prey.

The man weakly squeezed her bare breasts as she fed, making her moan and giggle ticklishly, she was still completely naked.

The man gradually weakened as more and more semen was extracted from his starving body, and Octavia sucked him dry before simply abandoning him to search for her next prey.

Octavia had been on the run like this for several days and was now very definitely AWOL from Owner Wendy. She had no real plans of long term escape, focused merely on feeding and evading capture.

Owner Wendy had sent men to recapture Octavia, but Octavia's lust auras had been an excellent defence mechanism, she had simply fed on their semen nonstop until they eventually fainted from hunger and exhaustion.

Octavia flicked her long brown hair out of her face with a swing of her head, and futilely tried yet again to wiggle her wrists free of the handcuffs. Octavia gave up and stalked the corridors for her next meal of protein rich semen.

Octavia licked her lips hungrily, ravenous for more of the salty sustenance that she now lived on.

Octavia wanted merely to put on enough weight to safely return back to the loving tickles of Owner Wendy, but the semen of starving men was so poor in calories that Octavia was barely putting on any weight at all!

Octavia crept down the corridor, and starving men fled before her, not wanting her to steal their meagre surplus nutritional reserves and put them in danger of starvation. Octavia had no malice for her prey, she was just so hungry that some predatory instincts had awakened in her to keep her alive.

Octavia focused on the best fed of the starving men, and stalked him relentlessly, lust aura blazing with seductive power. The man fled desperately into his tiny single room crew quarters and locked her out.

Octavia pressed as close as possible to the door, the room was small enough for the range of her aura to just reach every part of the room beyond the locked door.

The man was caught in the aura and opened the door for her in a bewitched frenzy. Octavia immediately began to suck, feeding well from his feeble body reserves.

Octavia drained the man completely dry and left again, eternally hungry with her extremely limited diet. She had no time to do anything else but feed herself, every waking minute was spent gathering "food".

Octavia stank, her hygiene state was terrible. She couldn't use her hands to wash or groom herself, and couldn't even wipe her bum properly! Her breath stank of cum and she obviously couldn't brush her teeth!

Octavia was just so grateful for her maddening passive psychic lust aura, no matter how gross her hygiene state was her aura worked without fail.

Octavia passed beside a window and paused as something strange caught her eye.

It was a planet of some sort, with a ginormous set of rings around it. It looked really weird, the landscapes on the ground surface warping and changing as she watched. The rings were even bigger than the planet, vast and wide, with different coloured rings.

Weirdest of all the rings had a pattern of words spelled out across them!

Octavia was astonished, planet rings NEVER had words written on them like this!

Octavia tried to read the words, but there were too many and she was too illiterate, merely getting a headache from the effort of trying to read.

Octavia gave up and remembered that she was starving, she simply resumed her search for men's cocks to feed from.

A weird sound was echoing through the ship now, soft at first but steadily growing... What was this strange sound?

Octavia realised with a start that the sound was CHEERING, the entire ship was filled with people cheering for some reason.

"We're saved! The famine is over!" Men were cheering up ahead.

Octavia got extremely interested in these words, and moved towards the men, looking for the food they spoke of.

She found the men pointing out the windows at the planet rings, apparently able to read the words.

"The RINGS! The rings are MADE out of FOOD!" The men celebrated.

Octavia was so excited that she didn't even try to feed on the men, merely looking out the window in excitement.

The rings were still too far away for her to see what they were made out of, just rings like any other from this distance. Octavia got disappointed and immediately fed off the nearest man.

"Suck away my dear, suck away, food is coming this day," the prey said happily, patting her hair as she fed.

Octavia obliged without comment, and sucked him completely empty as the rest of the crew continued to cheer.

The planet was closer when Octavia finished sucking, and shuttles were flying off from the ship and the rest of the fleet, heading towards the strange rings.

Octavia fed again on the next nearest man, and the next again and again, feeding very well with the men no longer running away. Her stomach was actually partially full by the time that the first of the shuttles returned, hopefully now ladened with food.

Even louder cheers were soon erupting, and a few cocks later Octavia saw boxes full of dried MEAT being carried through the cheering crowd!

The entire crowd helped themselves to huge slabs of dried jerky from the boxes in a frenzy. Octavia reached her face into a box and grabbed a foot long slab of dry meat jerky in her mouth, carrying it away in her mouth like an animal.

Octavia crouched down and gripped the jerky with her bare knees to hold it without hands, and gnawed on it greedily.

She wasn't sure what sort of meat this was, but whatever it was it was completely dried out from being in space, and was quite amazingly tough. It took her over thirty minutes to chew her way through all of it!

Octavia looked hopefully for more jerky, but the boxes had all been carried away by now. Octavia settled for using one of her feet to operate a crew drinking water fountain, and had a long drink.

Octavia was not used to eating such a huge and rich meal, and she got very sleepy. She kicked open the hatch grill of a maintenance crawl space, and crawled awkwardly inside with only her legs.

Octavia settled down among the hairy black spiders that infested these crawl spaces, laying over their soft webs for a comfortable place to sleep. These spiders weren't dangerous and rarely bit, and they gave fantastic tickles when they crawled over her naked skin.

Octavia yawned and drifted off to sleep in her comfortable little nook, hopefully she would be strong enough to return to Owner Wendy when she next woke up.

***...

Chaos Champion of Slaanesh Wendy Sevenson was getting extremely worried about Octavia's long absence. Wendy was currently gorging herself with food, as was the rest of the entire fleet population, and Octavia should be here being fed too.

Wendy was sitting at her work desk in her home, and checked her personal cogitator, using a microchip tracker to see where Octavia was right now.

Wendy sighed, Octavia had somehow gotten herself into a maintenance crawl space inside one of the many walls of a public corridor.

Wendy decided that she had better rescue Octavia, before she could get mauled by one of the trash pandas that infested the crawl spaces. Wendy gathered up a bag of various foods to tempt Octavia with, and headed off to Octavia's current hiding place.

The ship was currently almost deserted out in the corridors, the entire crew was busily eating and sleeping in their own quarters after this glut of food. Wendy's high heeled footsteps echoed cavernously down the metal corridors, unbroken by other people or sounds. It was a lonely feeling.

Wendy was currently dressed in her business pantsuit, with her stomach currently swollen with food. She wanted to lay down and sleep, but had to find Octavia first.

"Tickles, tickles!" Wendy called out, trying to entice her human pet to come to her.

Octavia didn't emerge, and Wendy was forced to poke her head into the maintenance crawl space Octavia was hiding in.

Wendy caught sight of a soundly sleeping naked female form a few meters away in the confined space, hands still cuffed behind her back. It was Octavia.

"SLAVE!" Wendy shouted loudly in the crawl space.

Octavia flinched awake and turned her sleepy gaze to look at her.

"Get out of there right this instant you EXTREMELY naughty girl!" Wendy dominantly demanded.

"OWNER WENDY!" Octavia screamed in fright and crawled further into the safety of the crawl space.

Wendy sighed.

"Don't make me come in there and drag you out you naughty slave," Wendy warned severely.

"Yes Owner Wendy!" Octavia squeaked with fright.

Wendy moved out of the way and watched as Octavia awkwardly crawled her way out with only her legs.

Wendy immediately grabbed Octavia's ear and twisted it agonisingly with her thumb and fingers. Octavia immediately hissed with pain and whimpered as she was forced to her feet by painful tugging on her twisted ear.

Wendy slapped Octavia's face and told her that she was a VERY naughty girl for running away. Octavia whimpered and nodded guiltily.

"Just LOOK at the state you are in! You have gotten MY PROPERTY absolutely FILTHY! You naughty NAUGHTY slave!" Wendy chastised her wayward property.

"I'm so sorry for stealing and damaging your property Owner Wendy!" Octavia wept in repentance.

Wendy slapped her face again and again until Octavia was in heavy tears, administering very well deserved punishment to her naughty slave.

"I'm so sorry!" Octavia wept.

"I have been at my wits end! I was SO worried about you! I LOVE you you stupid girl! I don't know what I would do if you had died or been permanently stolen!" Wendy shouted at Octavia, slapping around the crying woman.

"I'm sorry!" Octavia insisted.

"Damn right you're sorry! Now get on your knees and I will hand feed you," Wendy said sternly.

"Yes Owner Wendy," Octavia sobbed obediently and kneeled.

Wendy reached into her bag of food and pulled out a freshly baked bun of bread.

Wendy still had Octavia by the firmly twisted ear, and forced her face forward so that her mouth was on the bun.

Octavia gobbled up the bun hungrily, and Wendy pulled out more food items to feed her cowering slave. Octavia eagerly ate everything from Wendy's hand like an animal, and Wendy used the twisted ear to control her sternly.

Octavia was completely submissive now after finishing the meal, and Wendy indulgently kissed her grimy forehead with dominant affection.

Wendy forced Octavia to her feet by the extremely painful twisted ear, and used the ear to force Octavia to march home hissing and whimpering with pain and fear.

They reached the door to Wendy's home, and Wendy marched her slave inside, marching Octavia directly to her neck chain in Wendy's office.

Wendy did not release Octavia's ear until the collar was securely padlocked around Octavia's neck, and Octavia was now safely helpless from escaping again.

Wendy tutted as she fussed over the mess Octavia had made of herself.

"You are COVERED in gross SPIDERS! You STINK of shit and semen, and just LOOK at the mess of your hair! Ew I just saw some FLEAS!" Wendy reprimanded Octavia.

"How DARE you make my PROPERTY so dirty!" Wendy scolded Octavia.

"I'm so sorry for dirtying this body that you own! I'm so SORRY!" Octavia apologised in tears.

Wendy walked to a hose reel on a nearby wall, and pulled out a long length of hose to clean Octavia up.

Wendy made sure that the water was uncomfortably cold, and then mercilessly hosed Octavia down completely, standing beyond the yellow warning line so that Octavia could do nothing to stop the cold water hosing punishment.

Octavia gasped and spluttered from the cold water, and her skin erupted in goosebumps. She was still handcuffed and couldn't use her arms to protect her face from the icy spray. Wendy was absolutely merciless, and hosed every last spider and mote of dirt off the shivering woman, hosing the spluttering gasping shivering slave even longer than necessary just to punish her for running away.

Wendy deactivated the flow and then approached Octavia with various hygiene products and implements, to get her properly cleaned up.

Octavia cackled and shrieked with laughter as Wendy scrubbed her skin all over with soapy scrubbing brushes. Wendy had especial fun scrubbing the filth from between her toes and under her toenails.

Octavia was frantic as Wendy scrubbed the back of her knees, and Wendy had to sit on Octavia's legs to keep her legs straight and immobile.

"You were a VERY naughty girl for running away from my tickles! You don't GET to stop me from tickling you, I OWN you! I can tickle you and you get NO way of stopping me! You will NOT run away again, no matter how bad it feels, no matter how you feel, no matter if you can stand it or not, you will NEVER try to escape again, you got that TICKLE SLAVE!" Wendy dominated her slave.

"Yes haha Owner hahaha Wendy hahahaha!" Octavia cackled through her laughter.

Wendy scrubbed the back of her knees even faster, and Octavia went into a laughing fit of convulsions.

Wendy didn't show any mercy at all, it was very important to punish runaway slaves very severely to teach them not to do it again. She kept Octavia screaming with laughter as she scrubbed her clean several times over, making Octavia heavily wet herself multiple times from the severity of this punishment tickle.

"Naughty slave!" Wendy told her over and over again, as she scrubbed the hysterically laughing Octavia's armpits to a white foam.

Octavia's entire body was white with foam now, every single inch of her skin scrubbed excessively cruelly. Octavia was unable to escape, and just laughed shrilly as Wendy scrubbed her all over.

Wendy's business pantsuit was soaked with foam now, and Wendy stripped herself naked, enjoying the skin on skin contact as she energetically wrestled with the struggling cackling Octavia, bending her defenceless body into the optimum position for each torturous scrub.

Wendy soaped up a bristly bottlebrush, and inserted the cleaning implement deep inside Octavia's vagina. Wendy pushed the bottlebrush energetically in and out of Octavia in a pumping motion, churning up a white foam inside her.

Octavia was screaming, though whether in pleasure or suffering Wendy wasn't sure, as Wendy mercilessly scrubbed raw the pussy she owned.

Octavia bucked and thrashed in Wendy's grip, and Wendy ruthlessly wrestled Octavia's legs open, scrubbing with all her might as Octavia screamed and convulsed.

Octavia screamed extra loud and squirted out a jet of soapy foam in orgasm!

"I didn't give the body I own permission to cum yet slave," Wendy chastised Octavia sternly with a slap to the face, and scrubbed the inside of the vagina even faster.

Octavia wailed in misery and pleaded for permission to cum.

"No orgasms, you have to hold it," Wendy warned Octavia, scrubbing in a frenzy.

White soapy foam was cascading out of Octavia now, being enhanced and thickened with copious amounts of vaginal wetness. Octavia was getting REALLY horny now.

Wendy used one hand to tickle Octavia's side with relentless poking, and Octavia giggled hysterically, trying to bring her cuffed hands around to protect her side. Wendy simply alternated between which side she poked, changing sides faster than Octavia could bring around her hands to protect herself.

Octavia was so distracted by trying unsuccessfully to stop the poking that she temporarily lost control of her orgasm and squirted again without permission.

Wendy stopped pumping the scrubbing bottlebrush and simply focused both hands on poking Octavia's sides as she laughed uncontrollably. Wendy grinned sadistically and ruthlessly squeezed Octavia's stomach in a spot Octavia's cuffed hands couldn't reach, Octavia erupted in frantic squeals of unbroken tormented laughter.

Wendy was getting extremely wet from her cruel treatment of Octavia, Wendy had a sexual fetish for lesbian tickle sadism, and the more tormented Octavia became the more Wendy liked it.

Octavia was completely hysterical from Wendy's merciless touch. Wendy was laying under Octavia's back with Wendy's legs holding Octavia's legs out of the way in a wrestling hold, and without the use of her hands Octavia was completely defenceless to protect herself from being tickled. Wendy smiled cruelly and made Octavia shriek even louder.

Wendy suddenly cackled with ticklish laughter herself! Octavia's hands were squeezing Wendy's stomach where her cuffed hands rested on it!

Wendy laughed in frantic torment, going crazy from the horribly sensitive squeezes that shocked her with the ticklish equivalent of electric shocks!

Wendy tried to push Octavia off, but Octavia was slightly heavier than Wendy was, and Wendy was too distracted to focus on shifting her effectively!

Wendy squealed with laughter, hands desperately pulling at Octavia's hands, unable to shift them!

Wendy was in ticklish hell, and railed with uncontrollable laughter as she was tickled pinned under Octavia's weight!

Wendy couldn't shift her, and became terribly aware that she had a full bladder!

"No! PLEASE!" Wendy begged.

"No mercy Owner Wendy," Octavia replied sadistically and just kept squeezing!

Wendy cackled uncontrollably and pissed herself until her bladder was completely empty! Octavia didn't stop tickling the entire time and didn't stop afterwards either!

Wendy was getting desperate now, she was completely trapped and Octavia wasn't stopping!

Wendy tickled Octavia's stomach in desperation.

Octavia exploded with laughter but didn't stop tickling Wendy!

The two naked women laughed hysterically as each tickled the other as mercilessly as possible, extremely busty ticklish bodies glistening with soapy foam.

It was an impossible impasse of laughing torment, neither woman was giving in!

Wendy couldn't take it anymore and couldn't tickle Octavia into submission! WENDY wasn't supposed to be the TICKLING VICTIM!

Wendy's laughter was a scream now, Octavia's fingers were MERCILESS!

Wendy stopped tickling Octavia and resumed trying to tug at her hands in complete desperation.

Octavia laughed in triumph and deliberately fed power into her lust aura to further subdue Wendy!

Wendy's tormented mind filled with lust, and she mindlessly reached a hand to Octavia's vagina, stroking the wet folds even as Wendy howled with laughter.

Octavia moaned erotically from the touch but did not show any leniency in Wendy's torture.

Wendy desperately used her other hand to reach for her own vagina, now fingering both Octavia and herself as Octavia continued tickling Wendy without mercy.

Wetness covered the fingers on both of Wendy's hands as they penetrated achingly wet pussies, Octavia was moaning hard as Wendy screamed.

Wendy giggled herself to an extremely messy orgasm...

Wendy was then MORE ticklish after her orgasm!

Wendy felt Octavia squirt hard all over her other hand as she caterwauled with even worse laughter.

Wendy couldn't escape her ticklish fate, and simply screamed herself to another orgasm as she lay pinned down and tickled!

Both girls were cumming faster and faster now, squirt spraying out in repeated twin jets of liquid as Wendy screamed with laughter.

Wendy was in hell but now getting so turned on that she was starting to enjoy her torture. Holy Slaanesh this was so fucking HOT!

Wendy was thrashing uselessly, legs kicking and squirt spraying, as the terrible electric feeling in her tummy shocked her with merciless ticklish intensity.

"You are haha SO haha NAUGHTY!" Wendy squealed.

"I'm not stopping anytime soon Owner Wendy," Octavia taunted, tickling her tummy all the harder!

Wendy screamed but was too turned on to remove her fingers to try to defend herself.

Wendy and Octavia both squirted again in unison, spraying squirt all over their legs.

Wendy screamed with laughter and squirted a second time, her orgasms were getting closer and closer together now.

Octavia was both tireless and devoid of mercy as she kept Wendy trapped in squealing tickling torment, Wendy was completely helpless to stop this!

Oh Slaanesh it TICKLED her like CRAZY!

Oh Slaanesh she was cumming again!

Squirt sprayed out between her fingers from Octavia's pussy, oh Slaanesh this was so erotic!

Wendy was in convulsions of pleasure and laughter, she couldn't escape from her pinned down predicament!

Oh Slaanesh she was squirting again!

Wendy thrashed desperately to get her tummy away, Octavia was so heavy when she flopped down with all her weight!

Wendy's fingers were in a waterfall of squirt now!

Screaming with laughter and effort, Wendy managed to squirm halfway out from under Octavia!

Wendy's tummy was FREE!

Wendy pounced on Octavia and sat on top of her face, pinning her head down.

Wendy moaned as Octavia's tongue entered inside her!

Wendy vindictively attacked Octavia's extremely ticklish body with her fingers, stroking and squeezing everything in reach as Octavia screamed herself hoarse with horrified laughter.

Wendy grinned triumphantly and moaned brazenly as Octavia's tongue brought her to orgasm.

Wendy moved in for the kill, and spent the next two hours completely tickling Octavia to tears without any shred of mercy!

Octavia was completely submissive and grovelling for mercy in tears long long LONG before Wendy finally stopped punishing her EXTREMELY naughty slave.

***...

Octavia had very thoroughly learned her lesson as she lay chained down spread eagled over the bare mattress of her slave bed. She was still chained by the neck to the wall of Wendy's office, but for daring to tickle Owner Wendy she was now in additional bondage as a punishment.

Octavia suddenly gasped and spluttered and shivered as she was suddenly sprayed with cold hose water!

Octavia looked frantically through the water hitting her face and saw FETTER!

Fetter was unbound and was standing safely behind the yellow line with the hose, sadistically dousing Octavia with ice cold water!

"Didn't you learn your lesson last time!" Octavia protested through her freezing gasps.

Fetter shut off the water and chuckled.

"I won't be hosing you for long each time, that way any revenge will be more bearable," Fetter said with a sadistic smile.

"EACH time?!" Octavia asked in horror.

"Yep," Fetter said and briefly hosed her again!

Octavia could do nothing so simply endured the freezing hose, shivering naked in her bonds, water kept going up her nose making her cough! Fetter was visibly masturbating over Octavia's suffering!

After about 30 minutes of occasional brief dousing sprays, Fetter seemed to climax and hobbled away to get some sleep, leaving Octavia shivering miserably on her now clammy wet bed!

Octavia's bare nipples were painfully erect from the cold, and her naked wet skin was covered all over in terrible goosebumps! By Slaanesh Octavia was COLD!

Octavia could do nothing at all to alter her fate, so simply lay shivering violently to try and get warm. The mattress was miserably cold and clammy, and she could barely move at all in her bondage.

Octavia's front gradually air dried, and she warmed up to almost a comfortable temperature. The wet mattress under her was gradually warming up to the same temperature as her body, and she finally drifted off to sleep.

Octavia felt like she had barely gotten off to sleep before it was morning, and she was suddenly being tickled awake by all the dominatrices Owner Wendy hired every morning!

Octavia cackled miserably in her bonds as a dominatrix tickled her feet! As much as Octavia loved being tickled, she would personally rather be asleep right now...

Octavia had no choice in the matter, such was the life of a Slaaneshi tickle slave. She could do little else but laugh her head off...

***...


End file.
